Done With You
by HarajukuSora
Summary: Naruto is in love with his boy friend Sasuke, but the problem is is that he needs to pretend to have a girlfriend. Naruto is tired of said girlfriend and decides to do something about it. Yaoi Sasunaru suinaru shikanaru sainaru slight sasusaku AU
1. Last Straw

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violents (maybe not sure yet), lemon

Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), shikanaru, sainaru.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Done with You**

_Chapter One- Last Straw_

Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin you know the normal stuff any person would have in America especially in the state California. I live in a small town called Konoha that's a few hundred miles away from San Francisco. Anyway on with the story, I go to a school call **Leaf**** High**** School** (don't ask) and I go out with an amazing boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Yes I am gay its no big deal a lot of people are gay in the city of Konoha so it's a normal thing. But back to the topic, my boyfriend has the deepest dark gray eyes and not to mention that pitch black raven hair that looks like the back of a duck's ass, but I don't mind I actually think it's cute. Sasuke and I have been going out since the eighth grade and we are currently seniors in high school on our last year. But there is one problem with going out with Sasuke.

His family…

His father actually owns this big corporation that has been passed down his family for years and his father wants Sasuke to run it since Itachi ran off when Sasuke was a sophomore in high school. Sasuke's dad is also a big homophobe (like every old fart) and was against me and Sasuke's relationship before he even knew about it. So Sasuke pretended to brake up with me in front of the school so his father wouldn't hear any sign of our still existing relationship. So we now go out secretly so no one knows about our little affair. Including his fake girlfriend Sakura Haruno, Sasuke said the only reason he's going out with her is because he wants everyone including his father to be sure that there's no signs of him being gay.

Today it's me and Sasuke's anniversary. We're going to a romantic dinner in one of those fancy diners. I was so excited I have been planning the whole date since it was so important. We have been together for four years even if people see us I'm sure Sasuke won't mind.

I was in my closet getting together something really nice to wear for the date. I decided to put on a really cute silky orange shirt with black slacks wearing my blue guitar pick shaped necklace Sasuke gave to me one year ago on our last anniversary. He wears a matching orange one that he hides under his shirt so no one got any ideas.

After getting dress I headed down stairs to get my moms opinion on my outfit.

"Hey mom..?" I called as she was cooking dinner for my dad and bro Kyuubi. She turned and squealed almost loud enough for Japan to hear.

"Oh my god Naruto you look so adorable! Sasuke's gonna love it!" my mom complemented. My family is the only people that know about my relationship with Sasuke since it's really hard to hide. Usually if we had dates they'd be here in this house, but today is way too special for today. God I was excited.

"Thanks mom, I hope your right about that" I said sort of shyly which was rare.

"You look like a chick." Kyuubi said walking to the table. I glared and gave him my famous pout.

"Leave your brother alone Kyuubi it's his special night tonight." My mother defended for me, "I mean how many teenagers can say they have gone out for four years." I couldn't help but giggle I was so happy even though I have been kept a secret from everyone Sasuke was still able to take me out for dinner for our forth anniversary.

All of a sudden a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts I ran to it like it was free ramen and fixed my hair a little before I opened it.

As I opened the door I was surprised to see Sasuke in his casual clothes. He was wearing only a blue t-shirt and black slightly bagged jeans.

"Um Sasuke you looked a little under-dressed for going to a fancy dinner …" I said referring to the casual clothes.

"I'd thought we go to a movie." He replied giving me a rose. I sighed and took the flower.

"Um okay give me a sec to change…" I closed the door put a flower in a vase and as I was going upstairs both my brother and mom said, "Movie?"

"Yup.", I went up the stairs put on an orange sweater and tight skinny blue jeans but still kept my necklace on and headed down stairs and to the front door to Sasuke.

"Kay lets go then." He gave me a smile and grabbed my hand leading me to his car opening the door for me, I smiled and got into the car and he closed it behind me and went to his side to drive us to the movie theaters.

As we were driving Sasuke's free hand moved to my upper thigh stroking it. I smiled but the sighed sadly.

His eyes stared at me with concern, "What's wrong Naru?"

I looked at him, "W-Well I was kinda looking forward to that fancy dinner together with you, you know…its like whenever we plan big dates like this you turn me down and we just go to the movies…"I explained to my boyfriend. He sighed and held my hand.

"Naruto you know why we can't go out in public…"

"Yeah, Yeah Sakura might see you bla bla bla. I get it okay."

"Well as long as you understand." He smiled then gave me a quick peck on the lips before he parked in one of the spaces in the theater. We both headed to the ticket stand deciding what movie to watch then after we did so we got some food and drinks and went into the theater and sat a little in the back so we can see over everyone. I leaned over to Sasuke to lie on his shoulder. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We sat there watching the movie and while watching eating the popcorn once in a while.

Without warning I herd the voice of the bitch herself, Sakura Haruno, "Sasuke is that you?" everyone shushed her. She was a couple a seats behind us, I cursed under my breath, "fuck…" Sasuke then quickly scooted one seat away from me closer to the edge of the line of red theater chairs. I sighed then rested my head on my hand staring blankly at the screen. She then moved over down to us she whispered to **my** boyfriend, "OMG baby I can't believe you came here alone. You know we both talked about watching this movie."

My eyes widen hearing that but I shook it off and grunted still staring at the screen.

"Uh yeah…I had nothing better to do today so...I decided to come here alone to watch it…", Sasuke lied through his teeth. But of coarse this stupid moron believed everything he said.

"Aw Sasuke you should of texted me if you were bored" she giggled, "Well since I'm here lets watch this together." She moved over Sasuke and was about to sit where he had sat before she ruined everything, "Um is this seat taken?" She asked me, I only shook my head for a response and she sat down wrapping arms around Sasuke's bicep. I rolled my eyes and just grumbled having my own pity party.

This movie sucked…

* * *

><p>I walked out of the theater very disappointed. Sakura had walked by and ruined my romantic time on our anniversary none the less. God I hated her, but I hated that Sasuke had texted me during the movie saying that now we can't have dates here on Saturdays since Sakura decided that they should do this all the time.<p>

That was just fucking great not only is our anniversary ruined but now we can't even go to our regular dating spot! Sakura always ruins everything, I don't see why she is needed not like Sasuke's dad actually cared what goes on in his dating life besides knowing that his son likes girls! God I was frustrated, I could pull all my hair out and punch a fucking brick wall.

After a few minutes Sasuke and Sakura had finally walked out of the building. I walked a little closer to ease drop.

"Wow Sasuke that was a good movie." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke gave her a fake smile and nodded for a response. She sighed happily then notices Sasuke had something, I couldn't see what it was but Sakura soon fixed that pulling it out. It was an orange box rapped up in a red ribbon…two of my most favorite color s put together.

"What's this Sasuke?" he almost gasps but then held it together and rubbed his eyes he spoke, "I-It's a present….for you…" she squealed really loud it hurt my ears and probably Sasuke's worse. Sakura quickly opened the present and saw it was a custom made ruby hair pin carved to look like a swirl. I grabbed my chest almost broke down in tears….this present wasn't for her it was for me. Sasuke knows I wear hair pins all the time because my bangs gets in my face….It was sweet…but it was sadly stolen by that pink hair bitch… She looked in the back of the hair pin then suddenly said, "U-Uzumaki?"

Sasuke sighed once more then faked a smile, "It means swirl…as in you make my head spin every time I look at your beautiful face…" she smiled and hugged him kissing Sasuke deeply. He broke the kiss as he broke it she then said, "Lets go out for dinner" she said cheerfully. He sighed but nodded, Sasuke walked to his car unlocking it. He saw me standing there watching him, he gave me and apologetic look then went into the car and drove away. I squeezed my hand into a fist. I was beyond mad I was furious! I couldn't believe Sasuke had ditched me on our anniversary to go on a little date with his stupid fake girlfriend!

I then started to walk home stomping the whole way there.

* * *

><p>I walked into the house slamming the door shut. My father was reading a book while my mom was playing a videogame with my brother. They all froze seeing how angry I was, I then stomped into the kitchen grabbing a ramen cup and warming up the water. My brother then asked while staring my way, "Didn't you go out to dinner with Sasuke?"<p>

I shouted waiting for the water, "No! Because sakura was there and it's always about Sakura! Sakura Sakura Sakura! We can't go because of Sakura! I'm sorry Sakura called me! Oh sorry I can't I have plans with Sakura! SAKURA SAKURA FUCKING SAKURA!" Everything grew extremely quiet as soon as the pot whistled for the water to be done I pored it into the cup. I then grabbed my custom chopsticks and headed up stairs slamming the door behind me.

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling, "Another date ruined forever…." I turned to my side tears slowly falling from my eyes, "Why do we even bother…he probably likes Sakura more then me anyway….Its so frustrating" I covered my face with my hands now my thoughts flowing through my brain.

"_Sasuke__ is __probably __making __out __with __that __bitch __right __now!__" _All of a sudden I felt my cell phone vibrate against my pant pocket. I grabbed my phone to see who it was.

It was a message from Sasuke.

_**Sasuke-**_

_I__'__m__ sorry __Naru,__I__ didn__'__t __mean __for __that __to __happen__ will __you __forgive __me? __:(_

I glared at the text then texted back-

_Hell no! U ditched me 2 date that whore!  
><em>

Another text came as soon as I send mine.

**Sasuke-**

_I said sorry! Please loser I love you, you know that…_

I then closed the phone to angry to text back to that then turned off my phone so my phone wouldn't blow up with a bunch of stupid texts. I threw my cell on top of my laundry and I the grabbed my ramen and ate it alone hating life right now….

If Sasuke really loved me…then why does he give his full attention to Sakura more then me?

* * *

><p>It was a Monday morning in Leaf High school, I was walking to school still full of steam from Saturday night. A couple of my friends walked up to me one wrapped his arms around my shoulder and another walked by me pacing himself. The one having his arms wrapped around me was my best friend Kiba. I have known him since kindergarten, at first we hated each other but when middle school came by we were best pales. The one that was pacing is my other best friend Lee, I met him in middle school he had challenge Sasuke into a duel and Sasuke got his ass kicked. I was surprised, Sasuke was embarrassed and no to this day beside me, lee, and Sasuke knows about that embarrassing moment. Me and Lee swore we wouldn't tell anyone.<p>

"Yo Naruto what's with the long face?" Kiba asked concerned. Lee continued to pace beside me on my right side, "Yes friend, you're not looking too youthful today."

I sighed continuing walking to class, "Well me and my girlfriend got into another fight…" they both didn't look surprise. The only reason they don't know is because they (like every one else) thinks were broken up. I didn't tell them because Sasuke begged me not to so if I ever had trouble I would pretend I was having trouble with a girl going to a different school.

"My poor friend having such a troubling love life!" Lee said in the brink of tears. Kiba shook his head at our friend then spoke, "Dude I think you better end it with this chick if she keeps troubling you..."

I have thought about breaking up with Sasuke, heck I even mentioned it to him but he nearly had a heart attack at the thought and wrapped his arms around me tight shaking his head. We went on nonstop dates that week for him to convince me to change my mind. I loved Sasuke I really did but, the only problem was…well Sakura…" I'm tired of him giving his full attention to being with her when it should be on being with me instead.

Then and Idea popped into my head, I smirked. My friends stared at me confused; I pulled Kiba off of me then headed to one of Sasuke's classes.

As I walked in I spotted Sakura on Sasuke's lap and he was surrounded by his three friends Shikamaru, Sai, and Suigetsu. I smirked once more and walked towards them. Sasuke saw me walking towards him and he gave me _'__are__ you__ fucking__ crazy__' _look. I continued to walked and stopped in front of the group. Sakura glared up at me, "What do you want Moron!" I rolled my eyes ignoring her then turned to Suigetsu, "Hey Suigetsu your captain of the Basketball team right?"

"U-Um yeah, why?" he asked with and arched brow.

I gave him my famous fox grin, "I'd like to join the team this season!"

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>

**Well what do you think should I continue with this new Yaoi Sasunaru story? You decide with how many reviews I get.**

**Sasunaru is Love **


	2. Becoming Someone Else

**Hello again my darlings I see you all like this story so far with all the reviews I'm getting for the first chapter. So like I promised here is a new chapter hot and ready. Enjoy and have fun reading.**

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violents (maybe not sure yet), lemon

Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), shikanaru, sainaru.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Done with You**

_Chapter 2-Becoming someone else_

Everyone gave me a shocked look that was making me chuckle in my head. Sasuke looked like his jaw could hit the floor. Shikamaru actually woke up to listen, Sai wasn't fake smiling, Suigetsu's eyes were widen, and Sakura...well I don't care about Sakura. Suigetsu blinked a couple of times to take in what I announced.

"But Naruto, don't get me wrong I think you're an awesome athlete looking at your PE grade but…" Suigetsu responded.

My brow rose, "But?"

"Didn't you tell all the coaches that you will not play any kind of sports for any kind of team?" Suigetsu finished. I pretended to think for a minute, I know I want to join the basket ball team to get closer to Suigetsu and that wouldn't be a problem since I'm awesome at sports.

"Yeah I did but last game I came to see you guys and I notice something Suigetsu..." I leaned down resting my upper half on his desk make our face only inches away from each other. His face flushed a little and he look like he took a gulp of nothing. I smirked at this and lean a little closer, "That you looked really cool playing it and I admired you from a fair…so if you don't mind." I batted my eyes, "Let me join the team, pretty please?" He looks like he was thinking on the whole situation. Suigetsu then spoke, "Um sure you can try out tomorrow at the gym."

I smiled and stood back giving him a peace sign, "Kay~" I than walked out of the room leaving a flabbergasted blue-hair boy. After I let the room I couldn't help but chuckle real load while heading to my class. This was perfect all I needed to do was pass that try out then I'm good. I snickered in till I herd a little cough that was meant to grab my attention. When I turned my head I saw Sakura arms crossed giving me a glare. I raised a brow but shrugged trying to leave but sadly she yelled to grab my attention once more, "Don't you turn away from me you Homo!" She screamed. I growled than turned back placing my hand on my hip giving her a bored expression on my face, "What do you want pinky"

"That's what I should be asking you! You're fucking pathetic, trying to make Sasuke jealous! But guess what faggot he's fucking in love with me and I'm giving him everything that a little homo like you could never even come close to satisfying Sasuke!", she yelled stepping closer my way. I couldn't help but grit my teeth than decided to just ignore her and say, " I'm not trying to take Sasuke Sakura, I really like Suigetsu okay and he just happen to be Sasuke's friend."

She than out of no where slapped me across the face causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up at her glaring with my hand rested on my cheek soothing the sting from the slap. She yelled down at me, "Bull shit! Stay away from Sasuke you fucking whore." She than walked away to her classroom, I glared wholes through her head as she walked. I got up wiping the invisible dirt on my legs. I sighed but walked back to class ignoring the red mark on my cheek.

* * *

><p>I was outside putting my helmet on for my orange motorcycle, as I got on the bike I saw a shadow blocking the sun from me. I turned to see it was Sasuke standing behind me.<p>

"If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, what would the class president want with a little homo like me?" I gave him a grin even though it was hidden behind my helmet.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking off my helmet, his eyes widen seeing a red mark on my face. I could see he was struggling trying not to touch my face.

He started, "W-Who…" I interrupted my boyfriend saying, "Why don't you ask that slut of a girlfriend you have. Anyway, I really want to join the basketball team to help improve my skills." I put the helmet back on my head.

"That's it?" he asked, "Are you sure you're not plotting something my little loser?"

I said placing my hand on my chest, "Who me, the dumb faggot that has a secret bastard boyfriend livening in Minnesota with no life?" I faked gasp, "I'm surprised mister class president that you think a loser like me can do anything to hurt you and your fucking popularity"

Sasuke glared at me and place a hand on my bike, "Watch that fucking mouth Naruto, I know your planning something." I only giggled and patted Sasuke's shoulder lightly, "Bastard why don't you pull that pole out of your ass and relax a little. Your ego is worse than a mule's" he gave me a pout that I couldn't help but think was cute. I giggled once more and got fully on my bike. He stood back so he wouldn't get in my way.

"So see you tonight?" he asked placing his hands in both his pockets.

"I don't know. Are your sure you're not mistaking me for your dear girlfriend?" I said while pulling down my glasses that shield my eyes from the wind. Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied, "Of coarse I mean you, you loser." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I'll see you later." I than started my bike driving away from my boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It was eight o' clock at night. I was laying flat on my stomach on my orange bed reading a manga book. My earphones were in as I was listening to one of Katy Perry's old songs. While I was reading and listening to music I felt something lay on my back, my head jerked up dropping my book. As I turned I saw that it was Sasuke smirking at me. I sighed then took out my ear phones glaring at him.<p>

"What the fuck bastard you almost made me pee myself!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes, "Well isn't that a hot image of you."

"Probably is, for a sick fuck like you." I giggled turning around wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked and places his hand on my upper thigh and stroked it.

"So what brings you to my house you bastard? I'm sure your girlfriend would love to hang with you." He chuckled then kissed my neck making my inside twist and turn in my stomach.

"You should know better than to bring her up when we're together like this..." His lips were only inches away they were so close we breathed each others's breath, "It's a big turn off." He whispered. He then mad it so he was in between my legs. I felt his erection. It was so warm I groaned at the touch, he snickered than kissed my neck again, right hand traveling up my shirt while the left continued to stroke my thigh. I moaned lightly, as he did this I hooked my iPod to my speakers turning on the music.

It was another one of Katy Perry's songs "Hummingbird Heart beat".

He stared down at me with lust then kissed me roughly thrusting his tongue inside my mouth playing with mine.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity _

_The first time when you're touching me_

I moaned in the kiss putting my fingers through his hair. God I loved his hair it was so silky, touching every strand would always make my fingers tingle at the sensation.

_I'll make you bloom like a flower that you've never seen_

_Under the sun we're one buzzing energy_

He then began to grind his groin into mine creating a friction between our hips. I gasp at the sudden movement Sasuke made. It felt so good as he rubbed our erections together. I whisper between the kisses, "F-Fuck."

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_

_This evolution with you comes naturally_

"That's right my loser" he whispered against my mouth as I panted for air. He unzipped my pants and moved his hands in them grabbing my erection and began stroking me. God I was so hard and the feeling of Sasuke stroking me was driving me crazy.

_Some call it science, we call it chemistry_

_This is a story of the birds and the bees_

"Fuck…Sasuke!" I moaned again a little louder. He smirked at me then kisses my neck leaving a hicky that was of coarse able to be hidden. Jesus Sasuke felt so good. I made it so he was standing next to the edge of my bed while I was on all fours on my bed in front of him. He stared down at me with lust while I was undoing his zipper.

_And even if seasons change_

_Our love stays the same_

I pulled out his erected member, god it was huge. I then kissed it making Sasuke gasp than slowly start licking the member from the base to the tip. He moaned tangling his fingers through my hair. I could feel him resisting the urge to thrust inside my mouth. I only giggled at this than kissed the tip and finally placing his member inside my mouth.

_You __give __me__ that __Hummingbird __heart__beat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

I slowly began to suck on his erection which was making mine grow harder. He moaned a little louder gripping my hair tighter. He slowly began to thrust inside my warm cavern. I giggled then sucked harder tightening my cheeks against his erection. He jerked his head back groaning loud. I than felt pre-cum release inside, as it released I began to stroke my own erection as he kept thrusting inside my mouth.

_The taste of your honey that's so sweet._

_When you're giving me that hummingbird heart beat, hummingbird heart beat_

As he was thrusting inside my mouth Sasuke's cell rang in his back pocket. It was Sakura's ringtone. I rolled my eyes and sucked harder to keep his attention. But that sadly didn't work and he let go of my hair and pulled out of my mouth. He answered, "Hey Sakura…" he said trying not to pant.

"I'm at home studying why?"

I sighed and pushed my member back in my boxers and turned off my iPod.

He continued with the conversation, "Okay I'll be there in a second alright…okay love you too bye…" Sasuke hung up than grabbed some of my tissues to clean him self up. I sighed, "What does the bitch want now?"

He rolled his eyes then pushed his member inside his boxers, "She said she wants me to come over to help her with her math."

I glared then asked him, "Couldn't you've told her you were busy?"

He shook his head then zipped up his pants, "I can't Naruto or she'll get suspicious..."

I then stood from my bed yelling, "Suspicious? Fucking Suspicious! What's so fucking suspicious of you being busy for one fucking night!"

"Naruto you know how clingy she is!"

"What the fuck ever bastard you fucking go over there every fucking day! Is it too much for you to be with me for one fucking hour Sasuke! Less you forget I'm your fucking boyfriend, I'm not your fucking mistress you prick!"

Sasuke yelled back at me, "Naruto why are we having this damn argument again! You know why I'm with her and why things are this way!"

"Fuck you!"

"Naruto please would you listen to fucking reason!"

"No! I'm tired of this Sasuke why don't we fucking just end it here? I'm tired of this shit!" I shouted. His eyes widen than he wrapped his arms around me, "No!" he yelled, "Naruto please no….not this again… Why are you suggesting this again?" he yelled with a crackly voice.

"Because you obviously care about her more than me..." I said looking away almost in tears. He made me look at him and kissed me deeply, "No Naruto I love you…I love you so much Naruto please…I promise after high school things will better…I promise…" I sighed then pushed him away.

"Whatever…I'll drop the subject okay…" I said turning away.

"I love you…" he announced.

"I love you too…" I said almost whispering. He hugged me from behind kissing the back of my neck. I than herd him open and close the door leaving my home. I sighed rustling my fingers through my hair.

I walked down into the kitchen. I saw my dad and brother both staring at me while they were sitting at the kitchen table. I sighed than grabbed a plate of my mom's lasagna and sat at the table with them eating silently, they both still had their eyes on me. I sighed than asked, "What?" They both looked at each other than again at me.

"What was all that up there Naruto…", my father asked.

"What? You know me and Sasuke do it and that we're both clean dad."

He blushed then shook his head, "N-No not that Naruto, I meant the yelling…"

"Huh?" I tilt my head slightly confused.

Kyuubi then spoke, "You know what we're talking about Naruto. Why were you and Sasuke arguing again?"

I groaned than rustle both my hands inside my hair feeling a little frustrated, "Why must everyone in this family know about my issues with Sasuke!"

"Naruto we can care less about the issue but if it is hurting you than yes we would like to know what's going on." My father explained.

"Yeah Naruto sometimes talking about your problems can help you." My brother said placing his hand on my shoulder stroking it. I looked both at my dad and brother sighing.

"It's just…I'm tired of Sasuke being with Sakura…I mean I wouldn't really care if he barley gave her that much attention. I mean it feels like our relationship is nothing but a big lie he's trying to hide from Sakura and his family. I'm tired of being the third thing in his mind…."

They both looked at me for moment taking in everything I say. My brother spoke first, "Well maybe you should end it…"

"I suggested that like twice but he says he loves me and he doesn't want it to be over." I explained.

My father than spoke, "Maybe you should convince him to end it with Sakura." I than chuckled, which shocked them both. And looked up with my fox grin, they both looked at me with wide eyes.

" I plan on doing just that…", I said than continued to eat.

They both looked at each other then back at me probably wondering what plot I have come up with.

* * *

><p>It was the next day after school, I was wearing a orange t-shirt and black shorts. I was standing in front of Suigetsu and the basketball coach.<p>

The coach spoke, "So Naruto Suigetsu told me you want to join the basketball team… why?"

I smiled then explained, "Well coach I notice that I don't really do anything for the school so I thought maybe I should join the team and help our team win a couple of matches."

The coach stared at me then at Suigetsu. Suigetsu nod and walked towards me.

"Well since you're serious about this, show me what you got Naruto." He said to me.

I smirked and replied, "Bring it on Suigetsu…" the coach passed the orange ball to the blue-haired boy. He began to dribble the ball. He began to run to the right side of the court. I followed running towards him I took the ball as it was bouncing up and dribbled it myself running to the opposite side of the court. He followed behind as I shot the ball he jumped up to hit it away from the basket. I quickly caught the fallen ball and dribbled it once more than faked throwing it to my left making him go after it then took another shot making it into the basket. I pumped my fist in the air, "Yeah!"

The coach clapped his hands at my performance, "Well done Naruto that's the first time I've see Suigetsu struggle against anyone in this school, well done." I gave the coach a grin.

"Leaf High will be proud to have you on our team" he shook my hand I smiled, "Thank you sir, I proud to have joined." I notice in the corner of my eye Suigetsu staring at me.

As the coach left I turned to Suigetsu and walked towards him, "I guess we're team mates now." He blushed then looked away, "I guess so.."

"Sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your coach..", I said apologizing, He shook his head and spoke, " No its fine I was impressed actually on how good you were. I mean I've see you play before but I never thought you'd be that hard to beat.

"Aw thanks." I replied he than began to pack up I stared at him from behind than asked, "Want to have dinner with me?"

His brow rose then he responded, "Um I'm not gay you know that right?" I rolled my eyes then replied, "Duh, I know that. I want to get to know my new captain." He looked away for a moment then turned back to me, "Um sure not like I have anything else to really do."

I smiled then grabbed all my things, "Let's go than~"

As we walked away I herd my phone ring hearing t was Sasuke's ringtone I answered, "What do you want Bastard?"

"_Well I thought we could hang out today Naruto you know go and a date in your house?"_

"Sorry I have plans." I announced.

"_Plans? Since when did a loser like you get plans?"_

"Hey I can have plans just like you bastard, anyway I'm going out to dinner with someone so you'll have to hang out with your lovely girlfriend for tonight."

"_Wait your going out to dinner with someone! Who?"_

"That's something only for me to know, anyway talk later bastard." I hung up the phone turning it off so he doesn't call again.

"Who was that?" Suigetsu asked.

"My brother, he's very strict and nosy." I explained. He then let the subject drop, "So where do you want to eat?"

I smiled then replied, "Hm well I was thinking Ichiraku Ramen downtown." I could feel my mouth almost water from the thought of the tasty noodles.

"Um alright. So are we getting there by bus? Because I don't have a car.", He asked. I giggled than went to my locker to grab my extra helmet. His eyes widen at this as I handed it to him, "Its alright I have a ride out of here." I led him outside to my orange baby. His eyes were widening more then before. I smirked than went over to my motorcycle and place the helmet over my head. He struggled a little walking to my bike like it was a monster.

I giggled, "Don't worry it doesn't bite."

He looked like he took a gulp and he slowly put the helmet over his head and got on the bike behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I asked him, "Are you ready?" he slowly nods. I chuckled then started the bike making his arms tighten around my waist. I drove the bike in a steady speed. Even doing so I felt Suigetsu tremble at the movement of the bike. I couldn't help but laugh, "You okay?"

He yelled shaking his head, "NOOOO!" I laughed again teasing him going a little faster making his grip tighten even more.

* * *

><p>I parked in front of the restaurant taking off my helmet. I saw that behind me that Suigetsu was still clinging onto me trembling.<p>

"Hey we're here.", I announced. He slowly let go of me taking the helmet of his head. He looked around then slowly got off handing me the helmet.

"I-I had no idea you knew how to ride a motorcycle." I giggled then got off the bike myself then set both of the helmets down on it.

"Hey just 'cause I'm a homo doesn't mean I can't be manly like the rest of you men. I mean that's a huge stereotype right there. Like why do you all get the feeling that all homos are a bunch of skirt-wearing queers that are a bunch of girly pussies? I mean god we may like dudes but doesn't mean we're a bunch of pansies." I ranted a little.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to-" he try to apologize but I interpreted him, "Hey its fine man, I just get that a lot and it's a little frustrating having to deal with all the homophobes out there."

He placed his hand on my shoulders, "Don't worry I'm not one of them." I smiled than replied, "That's good, now lets go inside and eat."

* * *

><p>We were at a booth both with steaming pots of glorious ramen. I wasted no time and quickly began to eat it with chop sticks. He stared at me eating my ramen he then asked, "How do you do that?"<p>

"Do what?" I asked with a full mouth than swallowed.

"How do you eat that with chop sticks? I mean isn't a fork easier?" He asked. I only giggled and ate once more slurping the delicious noodles.

"Its pretty easy once you get used to it.", I said after swallowing the noodles.

"Hey Naruto." Suigetsu asked staring down at his meal. I turned to him to let him finish his other question, "Are you using this to make Sasuke jealous? I mean joining the team are you using this to get closer to Sasuke?"

I giggled then responded, "How come everyone thinks I'm doing this for Sasuke? He has a girlfriend so why go after a taken man?"

"Well it only makes sense…I mean you and Sasuke broke up two years ago and…"

"I don't want to be with Sasuke anymore I'm fine with him and Sakura being together now." Not! It was fucking tearing me apart the thought of him give anymore attention to that bitch, "Besides it's been two years and I'm over him." He looked at me than smiled, "Yeah your right sorry about that…it's just all these rumors about you they sometimes sound too true to not be real."

"That's high school for you, a bunch of fucked up rumors about someone they barley know." I took another slurp of my ramen. He couldn't help chuckle. I laughed with him as well. After we were finally done with our food we just sat there chatting.

"So wait he got beaten up by that bug eye guy Lee?"

I nodded laughing, "Yup he beat his ass hard, there was blood everywhere"

"How come no one else knows about this but you three?"

"Because we promised not to tell but come on the story is too funny to keep a secret."

Suigetsu chuckled, "I'll say."

"We should probably start heading home." I announced getting up.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late." I nodded agreeing, we both walked outside to my bike, he stared at it for a second probably scared to even think about riding it again.

"Um Naruto I think I might just walk home…" he was about to walk away but I grabbed his arm stopping him, "Oh come on I'll go easier this time okay?" I said with a cheerful voice. He sighed than slowly put on the helmet getting on the bike carefully and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and began to drive easily for him, heading to where he directs me to live.

After driving for a while on my bike I finally stopped in front of his apartments.

"Well thanks for the ride Naruto." He said getting off the bike handing me my helmet. I grinned and took off my own helmet, "No prob, hey Suigetsu." I called he turned to me than out of no where I pecked his lips, "Thanks for eating with me." I put my helmet back on quickly drove away leaving a probably shocked basket ball player.

I chuckled thinking to my self, _"__Yes__ everything __is __going __according __to __plan...You __better__ watch __your __back __Sakura.__" _

I laughed loudly while driving the bike plotting another plan for tomorrow.

_**To be continued**_

**So**** what**** do**** you**** all**** think? ****Is**** it**** good?**** I**** don****'****t**** know ****you****'****ll**** probably ****have**** to**** review**** for**** me**** to**** write**** more.**


	3. A whole new strategy

**Hey guys, sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I've been a busy bee. But me still in school and I have to keep up with school and my art so it's hard to update stories too. But here's a new chapter for you guys. Enjoy.**

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

_Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violets (maybe not sure yet), lemon_

_Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), Shikanaru, Suinaru._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Done with You**

_Chapter 3- A whole new strategy_

After I arrived home when it was dark, I found Sasuke on my porch as though he were waiting. I was confused. Why would Sasuke be here if I already told him that I was busy? I sighed then parked my bike next to the side walk. I took off my helmet and walked out towards my house.

"Bastard what the hell are you doing here?" I asked walking across the lawn.

"What I can't see my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked walking towards me.

"Oh, so now I'm your boyfriend."

"So, who's the lucky prick that got to go out to dinner with my loser?"

"I'm yours too? Wow today should be marked down in history." I said sarcastically while searching for my keys. He grabbed my wrist stopping my movement I stared back at him while he was glaring at me with that oh so famous Uchiha glare. I glared back for a response to him grabbing my wrist.

"Who is he Naruto?" he asked me with a venomous tone.

I only chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know." He then flipped me on my back against the door face only inches from mine. He still was giving me an angry glare.

"Actually I would. Tell me Naruto…" he sounded almost threatening. I say again **almost**.

"You're kinda being a hypocrite right now you bastard."

"How so my dear loser?"

"The fact that you're allowed to go out with a little pink hair bimbo and I'm not allowed to go out to dinner with some guy, doesn't sound fair now does it?"

Sasuke then tighten his grip on my wrists pressing harder against me making me flinch from the sudden pressure and pain. I looked up at him and his eyes, you could see a hint of red in them. Yup he was beyond pissed he was down right furious. But the question is why the fuck is he furious with me? I did have a valid point of going out to dinner with another guy but I guess he still doesn't see it.

"Naruto you know for a fact that me and Sakura's relationship isn't real!" It was my turn to glare at him.

Wasn't real?

Wasn't fucking real!

Then why is the first thing on his fucking mind!

"You sure as hell treat it like its real! Not like my date was real either , fuck what we have right here isn't even fucking real!" I yelled at him.

"Oh your bringing this bull shit up again Naruto? I thought we talked about this!"

"Yeah but so far nothings fucking change!"

We were glaring at each other for a really long time but then all of sudden we both crashed our lips together making out right there on my front door, groans escaping our lips as we kiss. His hands taking a grip of my ass pressing our hips together. I broke the kiss jerking my head back against the door moaning loudly. His lips were now pressed against my neck leaving a really big red mark that was very notice able. That was unlike Sasuke. We were out in public, which was also weird…..

What the hell is up with this bastard today?

Why was he acting so different?

I know we always showed affection for each other when ever we get this mad and we don't know what else to do, but he would usually drag me upstairs then we'd both have angry sex on the bed. But this was a whole different Sasuke…. This Sasuke was dry humping me against my door out in public open for anyone to see. I was trying so hard to hold back my moans but this bastard was making it hard not to scream his name.

I knew Sasuke would regret this later so I try to go into my pocket to grab my keys. But he quickly caught my wrist and made it so it was above me head. He gave me a lustful stare that made my erection twitch in my pants. What the hell is up with this bastard? He wasn't acting like himself…

He then let go of my wrist going on his knees undoing my pants. All I could do at this point was let him have his way with me. Not like I could stop him now.

After he freed my hard-on he teased me by kissing my thighs first. But before he could even get close to my erection his cell phone rang killing the mood, because it was non other then Sakura's ring tone. I rolled my eyes and attempted to pull my pants back on, but to my surprise Sasuke stopped me from doing so and while doing that he ignored the call by turning off his phone. My eyes widen. Never in the last two years of our relationship has Sasuke ever ignored Sakura's calls.

Sasuke then took a grip of my erected member and began to lick it from base to tip. I moaned quietly trying not to be too loud since we are currently doing this in my fucking front porch! He finally took the hard-on making it enter his mouth sucking it immediately. I covered my mouth with my left hand so I can prevent myself from making too much noise. He slowly began to bobbing while sucking my erection at the same time, which was driving me into pure madness. We had never done anything like this before. Maybe in my bedroom while my music was at high volume. But here we are Sasuke sucking me off on my front porch. Luckily my parents were at a party for my dad's job and my brother is spending the night at his friend's house. But there's still a high chance that some one can walk by anytime to see what Sasuke was doing. But I think he didn't really care though.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and when I opened my eyes to see what he was doing he was right now sucking three of his index fingers.

So I guess we're going to be doing it then….for once with no interruptions….

He then took off his coat and mine setting them both flat on the ground. Sasuke laid flat on his back.

"Naruto come here on top of me." He ordered. I slowly followed that order making it so I was facing his hard-on that was caged in his pants and he was facing my rock hard member. He quickly stripped the rest of my lower half leaving me fully exposed to the bastard. No doubt now that we're going to do it so I undid his pants and slid his boxers down so I can free little Sasuke from his prison. I then began to suck him so he would be hard enough to penetrate me later. While I was doing this Sasuke was currently fingering me which always felt weird the first time he does it but I'm not alarmed, we've had sex numerous of times so this was simply what needed to be done before we could even do so. I had to a admit it though having sex where everyone could see was a huge turn on even though Sasuke would never do anything like this because of his image. So why, why was Sasuke willing to fuck me for the whole world could see?

While all of this was running through my mind Sasuke finally hit my prostate which caused me moan against his member making my mouth around him tighten. He hissed slightly from this but continued to thrust his fingers into my prostate repeating. Sasuke decided to add another finger stretching me out some more. Sure it hurt like hell but I was too concentrated on the pleasure of him pounding into that one spot inside me.

"S-Sasuke…" I breathed out against his member. He growled pressing his cock against my mouth.

"I-Idiot don't stop…." He commanded. This bastard was sure being bossy tonight…But I did what he said and continued to suck him. After a while he finally added the third finger making it even more painful as he was stretching me. I tried the best that I could to hold back the whimpers. So in effort to hide it I just concentrated on making Sasuke even harder.

Sasuke after thrusting three fingers inside me for a fifth time he decided to pull out making me feel empty.

"Naruto… That's enough..." I slowly slipped Sasuke's now rock hard cock out of my mouth. He then pushed me so I was on my back, taking a grip of my thighs, his erection pressed against my puckered hole. I stared up at him eyes dazed. He stared right back with that same lustful look that made me shivered.

"Remember this one thing loser." He said while penetrating me. I cringed at the pain as he slowly thrust inside me making me get used to the rhythm.

"You…"

His thrusts grow faster.

"Are..."

He grabs my hips so he has better control.

"Mine!"

One of his thrusts finally hits my prostate making my back arch and practically screamed his name for the whole neighborhood to hear. I quickly cover my mouth to try to mask my moans. God this was amazing out here in public screwing like fucking horny dogs….it was the kinkiest thing me and Sasuke had ever done! It felt so good….

"nnnngg haaa S-Sasuke…", I moaned out as quiet as I could. Sasuke thrust into me harder making my whole body tremble as he hits my prostate.

"N-Naruto say it again…Say my name…", he replied to my moans.

"S-Sasuke!"

"D-Don't let any man fuck you but me…"

"O-Only you! Ahhh!"

"Fuck Naruto!"

He made it so he was now our chests against each other wrapping his arms around my waist holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers gripping his hair. God his dark silky hair… I then wrapped my legs around his waist pressing our bodies even closer to contact. God this was fucking bliss. Having Sasuke this close to me. Hell I even forgot why I was so mad at him before….But who cared? I was to far gone by pleasure to remember now.

"S-Sasuke…" I whispered in his ear.

We stared at each other for the longest time and then we finally kissed. It wasn't lustful or rough it was soft and tender… I hadn't kissed Sasuke this way since sophomore year when everyone knew about me and Sasuke…

After the kiss we had lost rhythm and our movements were faster and messier. As soon as Sasuke hit my prostate once more I saw white and bucked my hips closer to Sasuke as I came. My semen had landed on me and Sasuke's shirts. But at the moment Sasuke was too busy with his own orgasm to care. He rode it out continuing to thrust inside me while nipping hard on my neck. I was to far gone in my glow to feel Sasuke pull out. He collapses on top of me after pulling out face against my neck. I stroked the back of his head while kissing his cheek. That was probably the best sex we'd had in years. And let me tell you, me and Sasuke had a lot of sex…

We both decided it was probably best to go inside and clean up. But it didn't end there. No, as soon as Sasuke had me alone in the shower you could hear the moans and skin on skin movements from outside the closed door.

**DWY**

I yawned loudly walking to school with my friends to our first period.

"What's wrong Naruto? You are not as youthful today." Lee asked concerned.

"Yeah you seem kinda out of it today squirt." Kiba said while taking a bite of his pop-tart.

"Oh it's nothing I was just gaming all night that's all..." I lied to Lee and Kiba. Me and Sasuke did it at least five times last night before my parents got home. He decided to spend the night but soon after my alarmed went off he was gone.

As we walked to our class I noticed Sasuke and Sakura waking my way holding hands. It pissed me off seeing these two together so god damn much. It made my insides burn with jealousy, especially after last night….I was hoping that Sasuke last night would also be that Sasuke today…but he was back to his pole up the ass self. After they walked by I saw Shikamaru next to our class looking as lazy as usual. But he was in honors so why was he near our class? When he spotted us he uncrossed his arms and walked right in front of me.

"Naruto I'd like to talk to you alone.", He said. I blinked confused but slowly nod. Lee and Kiba took the hint and went into the classroom. After that the bell range and the halls were empty with now only me and Shikamaru in them.

"So what do you want to talk about Shika-"

"I'd like to help you break up Sasuke and Sakura."

"W-Wait how do you-"

"Its obvious, I've known you and Sasuke have been going out still even if you both broke up in front of the school. And to be honest Sakura is annoying, Sasuke thinks so too but he's still going to date her."

"But why do you want to help me? Wouldn't you be betraying Sasuke?"

"You know how troblesom it is going over to Sasuke's house and having that girl call almost every thirty minutes?"

"I can imagine… But how do you know about my plan?"

"You practically waved it in my face flirting with Suigetsu like that. But you do understand your risking friendships with your plan?"

I never really thought about that… I am aren't I?

"Mother of God please tell me you didn't just realized this...?"

I scratched the back of my head embarrassed, "Uhh Yeah…"

"You truly are an idiot."

"Hey there are just a few loose ends alright! Jeez!"

"Whatever… But you should do this with Suigetsu. In stead of going fast like your attempting just go slow act like your not romantically interested."

"But that won't get me anywhere!"

"You won't get anywhere with your current strategy. Suigetsu isn't gay and he just recently broke up with your cousin remember?"

"Oh Yeah!" I had completely forgotten about that. Suigetsu used to go out with my cousin Karin **(I)**, and they had a really bad break up a couple of months ago.

"So knowing you and Karin are related he'll probably have some mixed feelings being on the same team as you."

I nodded understanding. Shikamaru made a really big yawn and then spoke, "I better head to class before the teacher lectures me about being late." He gave a big sigh then started walking to his class. I then headed to mine now ready for the newest approach for today.

**DWY**

We were practicing in the gym shooting the balls into the baskets. I was of coarse practicing by myself because most of the guys on the team were a bunch of homophobes too so I just shook it off and continued to practice almost shooting every ball into the basket.

I saw Suigetsu finally arriving with his bag and everything. He looked at the situation on the court. I thought for sure he was going to go with everyone else but to my surprise he went to my side smiling.

"Yo, Naruto how are you?"

"Good. Surprised your not avoiding me too."

"Why would I? There's nothing wrong with you being gay."

"Hm... Would of thought you'd been freaked out by that little kiss yesterday." His face immediately changed colors. His grip on the ball tighter than usual.

"W-Well I thought maybe that was your way of saying we're friends… Right?" , he asked making sure.

"Yeah your right, besides I'm into brunettes anyway."

"Eh? I guess that makes sense. Sasuke has dark hair…

"Yeah but not like I'd ever go for him again since he's well you know taken." I said a little angry shooting the ball strait in to the basket cracking the glass that helps it get into said basket.

Suigetsu took a gulp.

"I-I see..."

"Anyway Suigetsu do you wanna go to the arcade after school?"

"U-Um sure… But are you still driving that-"

"Not today sadly if I could I'd drive it everyday. But my father is over protective so we'll be walking today."

He sighed relieved. I couldn't help but laugh. But then out of no where I felt eyes on me. And there he was my secret boyfriend staring at me and Suigetsu with anger.

As soon as he saw me staring back he walked out of the gym practically stomping the whole way.

I couldn't help but smirk a little.

My boyfriend's perfect world with his image was soon to be destroyed by an orange hurricane.

_To Be Continued…._

**Finally done! Sorry it took forever guys hope you all enjoyed.**

**I- kay SPOILER WARNING BEFORE YOU READ THIS Karin and Naruto are actually related because I just read recently that she is an Uzumaki.**

**R&R if you want more….**


	4. Pons

**Author's Notes: No it's not the end of the world heres an actual update! I've been hearing a lot of people raving about this story so I want to try to update as fast as I can. Any way here is another chapter for you all. Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

_Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violents (maybe not sure yet), lemon_

_Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), shikanaru, sainaru._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Done with You**

_Chapter Four- Pons _

Me and Suigetsu had an awesome time at the arcade. This plot to get Sasuke to break up with Sakura was pretty fun. Sure I hated the idea of Sakura and Sasuke pretending to go out any longer than needed but there was no harm having fun breaking them up was there? After we were done at the arcade we both decided to go to a movie to watch an action film (the type of movies Sasuke hates seeing). It was going to be awesome!

**Sasuke's POV**

I was at the movie theaters spying on my boyfriend and my so called _friend_ at the movie theater watching a stupid movie. I couldn't believe Suigetsu is the one Naruto has been seeing behind my back! Explains why Naruto wanted to join the basket ball team all of sudden. What the hell makes him think he can be with anyone besides me? Naruto is mine and mine alone. So how the fuck does he think he can just take my friends on a date all willy nilly? I was going to put a stop to all these dates if it was the last think I do.

**Back to Naruto's POV**

Wow the movie so far was awesome I was chewing away on me and Suigetsu's popcorn in till the very last one was left.

"Oops" I laughed sheepishly. I notice him blush a little but his eyes went strait back to the large screen.

I then whispered, "I'm gonna get some more kay?" he nodded sipping on his water. I then walked out of the theater to get more popcorn. As I walked to the concession I couldn't help but notice someone following me. I stop and turned around to see if my suspicions were true. But as soon as I turned back to look there was no one. So I just shrugged it off and continued to refill my popcorn bowl. As I was waiting for the guy to do it I felt a warm stare on me. Something I am highly familiar of. I may be an idiot at times but I know when I'm being stared at and who exactly is doing it. Sasuke was here spying on me.

Unbelievable

As soon as the cashier got me my popcorn I asked him for a large cherry icy. As soon as I paid and he made it for me I walked back towards the theater but more towards where I felt that warm stare. He had no where else to go so it was perfect. Sasuke really was an idiot when he thought more with his pride and penis then with his brain. But hey every man has done that.

As soon as I caught a sight of his stupid duck butt hair I pored the icy on his head. Obviously surprised he stumbled out of his hiding spot wiping his eyes from the cold sweet drink. 

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO!" He exclaimed very pissed off.

"That should be my question you no good prick! What the fuck are you doing here!" I asked also very pissed.

"Trying to get these ridicules dates to stop! Suigetsu Naruto really! One of my best friends from middle school how could you!"

"I have every right to date Suigetsu as much as you have a right to date _Sakura~" _

"What's with that tone?"

"I don't know maybe every time we go on a date its all about how we can avoid being seen by your stupid girlfriend!"

"Well weather you like it or not she's the reason why my father has no substation of us! And besides your parents know about us, so there's no need for you to date someone besides me!"

"So what you're jealous now!"

"Of course I'm jealous! I don't like seeing my boyfriend all over my best friend!"

"And I don't like some fan girl hugging up on my boyfriend!"

"Sakura has nothing to do with this and you are going to put an end to these dates now!"

I was about to yell back even louder but then an idea popped into my head. I set the popcorn down and walked closer to Sasuke wrapping my arms around his sticky neck.

"Does it really bother you that much Sasu~", I ask pressing body even closer to his.

"You know it does loser…. That's why I want it to stop..." he said. I saw a tint of red on his cheeks. I smirked then licked his neck. He tasted like the cherry drink I pored on him. I felt him shutter when I licked his tattoo on his neck that his sensitive spot is. I felt him poke against me. It was probably one of the easiest things to get Sasuke turned on. At least it was for me.

I then let him go pulling on the collar of his shirt leading him to the men's room which was luckily empty because the movie was still playing. I led him into the handicap stall where there was a lot more room.

"N-Naruto wait!" he tries to protest but I quickly locked the stall door then pushed him against the wall on the side.

"Just relax bastard." I kissed him again but for once it seemed like I was in control. I kind of liked it. We both moaned in the kiss as we moved our bodies close to each others. I broke the kiss slowly licking his lips. I then slid down his body slowly making sure I touched every part as I went on my knees. He stared down at me with complete and utter lust. I unzipped his tight pants and slid his boxers down in the front without moving his pants with it, releasing the semi hard cock. I had to hand it to Sasuke though, his penis was pretty big. Definitely bigger then mine but I wasn't jealous I love his cock. It was the only thing that drove me crazy when it's inside me making my inside go crazy. But I also know Sasuke goes just as mad.

So after admiring little Sasuke I began to lick the throbbing erection from base to tip causing him to hiss. I then went down to his balls teasing them as well licking each one. He growled being tired of my teasing and grabbed the back of my hair and forced my lips to the head of his erection which was bright red. I smirked then finally pulled Sasuke's penis inside my warm cavern. He moans jerking his head back pushing the back of my head further making this head of his dick it the back of my throat. I can tell by his movements now the he has no intention of stopping me now.

This is exactly what I wanted.

I then began to suck on it while he was fully inside my mouth. I felt him twitch inside which was also a good sign. As I pulled out slightly only sucking the tip I looked up to see how Sasuke was handling all of this. And the sight made me grow harder than I already was. His eyes were dazed with lust only half way open. His hand was covering his mouth keeping him from moaning and I can tell by how jerky his hips were moving to thrust inside my mouth he wasn't controlling his hips, his body was. I went back town sucking his hard erection. I felt pre-cum gushing inside my mouth and his thrusts were getting even jerkier. I smirked at this.

He was extremely close.

"You want me to make you cum Sasuke?" I asked now only jerking him off with my right hand. He nodded immediately groaning loud.

I then made sure to think of Sasuke and Sakura having sex and the image of her taking him to enter my thoughts to calm down my own erection.

"Well to bad I'm not available to help you with that. I'm kinda in the middle of my date. Bye Sasuke~" I got up leaving him there as he was. Luckily he was too far gone to take in the information quickly, which gave me the chance to get Suigetsu to leave the movie theaters with me before Sasuke could get his very hard boner under control. Now he can see what it's like to be left hanging for once.

Stupid Bastard

**DWY**

I was inside my home with Suigetsu playing on my x-box. We were both having a good time. While we were playing I heard the door open seeing my brother enter the house. He saw us both in the living room. I looked back at him smiling, "Welcome home bro." I said, I turned back to the game.

"Good to be home…uh Naruto can I talk to you for a sec." He said setting his bag on the couch.

"Um sure…" I got up walked over to him and then he dragged me all the way to the dining room where Suigetsu couldn't hear us.

"Naruto who is that guy." He asked me.

"Just a friend from school." I shrugged

"Naruto that's bull shit I know that's one of Sasuke's best friends."

"What? How do you know?"

"I don't know maybe the fact when you both were actually going out Sasuke would ask to invite his friend Suigetsu over some time. Naruto is this part of your plan? Cause if it is its really stupid."

"What why is it stupid!"

"Naruto this is probably one of the worst things you could ever do to two people worse than what Sasuke is doing to you!"

"Nothing is worse than what he's done! I'm just giving him a taste of his medicine!"

"Naruto you know you're not like that….. This is something a shallow girl would do to get some guys attention."

"Well Sasuke seems to be into shallow girls!" I was done talking to Kyuubi so I decided to exit but before I could he grabbed my arm stopping me from taking a single step. I glared back at him and he right back.

"Naruto what are you going to do when this boy falls for you? What then? Are you going to pretend to go out with him like Sasuke does with Sakura? Are you going to get Sasuke back then?"

"I-I…. It's the only way!"

"Is it Naruto!"

But before I could say more in the corner of my eye I saw Suigetsu. My eyes widen at this. It seems the whole room suddenly grew cold.

"S-Su-", but before I could even finish he ran for the door. I ran after him quickly catching him before he could get to the door.

"Suigetsu please wait!" I pleaded.

"Wait for what for you to fucking stab my back!" he cried out.

"No I…I just…."

"I thought we were friends Naruto! Why would you use me like this!"

"I-I wasn't thinking….. Please let me at least explain…"

He looked back at me for a minute then gave a big sigh.

"Fine… but can I get some water…?" I nodded going into the kitchen handing it to him. As he took a sip he calmed down. We were all sitting on the couch including my brother.

"So explain Naruto why even think about doing something like this?", Suigetsu asked.

"Well… You see me and Sasuke are actually going out in secret…"

He gave me a shock look.

"But doesn't he go out with Sakura?" he asked setting his cup of water down.

"All fake." Kyuubi said. I nodded agreeing.

"I can't believe this… They both acted like you were a pledge and yet they're not actually going out?"

"No Sakura believe it's real, it's only Sasuke that's faking it." I explained.

"So wait he's going out with Sakura, who thinks it's real, but he actually goes out with you?"

Me and Kyuubi nod.

"Wow…. This is….wow…"he grabbed his water and took another sip, "So what's exactly the problem?"

"The problem is he treats Sakura more like a girlfriend than he treats me like I'm his boyfriend. And I'm kind of sick of it to be honest." I said with a slight hiss in the end.

"And my brother has and idea in his puny tiny mind that hooking up with his friends will solve his problem.", Kyuubi added in the end.

"Well why didn't you just ask me?"

Me and Kyuubi both jerked up a little in our seats exclaiming, "What!"

"Well you see I'm kind of tire of Sakura hanging around all the time. Whenever it's just us guys she always need to tag along. And she likes to hog Sasuke all the time so we barley see him and if we do Sakura it always around. So yeah let's get rid of that crazy chick!"

"R-Really you'll help!" I asked making sure he wasn't pulling my strings.

"Yeah but one condition." he replied.

I knew there would be a catch, "Really what?"

"You have to stay on the basket ball team in till the end of the season."

I sighed. I was hoping I could quit now seeing Suigetsu knew about our plan, but looks like there was another change.

"Alright I'll continue."

He smiled, "Good. Now tomorrow why don't we show everyone just how good of a couple we are."

I smirked at this, "Yeah lets"

_To be continued._

**So how was it? You guys like the twist? Well maybe it was maybe it wasn't but hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember Reviews full my writing skills!**


	5. The Chess Piece

**Hello my dear readers in this chapter I think I'll spice it up some more, by having it in Sasuke's POV in this chapter. Because there's a lot of stuff that goes through his mind too, more than some may think. Remember the Uchiha is a mysteries being. Anyway on with the chapter. **

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

_Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violents (maybe not sure yet), lemon_

_Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), shikanaru, sainaru._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Done with You**

_Chapter Five-The Chess Piece _

I was currently pressed against the bathroom wall getting one of the best blow jobs my boyfriend Naruto has ever given me. I was so close… But without warning he suddenly stopped sucking and just started jerking me off, which wasn't as satisfying. I moaned thrusting into his hand a little wanting to create as much friction as possible.

"You want me to make you cum Sasuke?" His voice asked me tainted in sinful lust.

God wasn't it obvious?

No loser I just want you to leave me hanging. Of coarse I want to cum you idiot.

I groaned loudly nodding as soon as he asked. But then all together his hands stop movements. I looked down to see my boyfriend wiping his hands and fixing himself up.

"Well to bad I'm not available to help you with that. I'm kinda in the middle of my date. Bye Sasuke~", He said sticking his tongue out giving me a flirty wink. After that he just left, leaving me with my extremely hard penis. But this all didn't process as fast as I wanted because I was so high from pleasure that I wasn't able to stop my little loser from playing that awful trick. I looked down at my erected member. God the tip was red… I was only ever this hard when I'm sure I'm going to cum… but sadly today I had to calm myself down so I can catch up with my fucking boyfriend.

I thought hard and hard….god I was hard. No I couldn't think of that, not now… Let's think lesbian porn?

Having Sex with girls?

Sakura?

Father fucking Mother?

Fuck if that didn't make me soft then I guess I have no choice. I stared at the toilet in the large stall. I gave one big sigh and walked towards said toilet and began stroking myself with my right hand. But the touch was so sensitive from Naruto's previous actions I flinched and almost fell, luckily catching myself by placing my left hand against the tile above the toilet keeping me still.

Fuck… I can't believe I'm left here with the largest boner I ever had to deal with myself and in a fucking bathroom nonetheless. I was also still sticky from Naruto's icy he pored on me.

That damn loser was going to get it, once I'm through with this. I slowly began to stroke fast wanting to get this over with. But once I started beating I couldn't stop, it was like my body wouldn't let me even if I wanted to. Since there was no one around and the fact that everyone was in the theaters, I decided to let out a few moans and groans.

"Nnnng… ahhhh haaa."

God look at me, an Uchiha in a fucking public bathroom masturbating just to calm my erection down. God I'm so glad my father didn't look into my social life that much.

But enough about my father… think about Naruto. I thought of his lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, god his ass I thought of him prepared and spreading wide for me to enter him. I thought of fucking him into a mattress or even in the shower, on top of the table… god I loved fucking Naruto. I loved Naruto in general… he has no idea how much though… After thinking of him stroking himself my body jerked a little and I quickly aimed more towards the toilet shooting my lode into the water. I laid my forehead against the tiles panting.

The orgasm felt so good it hurt. Maybe it was because it was one of the longest times I'd ever had to wait to cum. While these thoughts were running through my head I clean any of my semen that might of gotten on me, after I flushed the toilet getting rid of any evidence that I was ever even in here. I tucked myself in zipping up my pants. I let out a big sigh in relief that my boner was finally gone. I hated it when I got like that without Naruto around or at least in my own bedroom. It made me seem so…un-Uchiha (if that was even possible.) I went over to the sink to clean myself up then go in pursuit to search for my boyfriend and Suigetsu. As I was cleaning my cell phone rang in my back pocket. I sighed, the only person to ever call me when I didn't want anything to do with them.

My dear girlfriend Sakura Haruno….

"Hn.", I answered on my cell.

"Hello Sasuke! Where are you baby?" she asked in her high pitched voice. God I cringed every time she called me one of her stupid pet names. I like Naruto's better.

_Bastard!_

I just hate the thought of him trying to replace me with anyone else. I'll never admit it to him but I know he's wanted to end our relationship so many times recently because of how much of a bad boyfriend I have been. And well I'm scared he'll find someone much better for him than me, and they would probably love him back just as much. I mean erasing all the homophobic pricks any guy would love to have Naruto. I was just lucky enough he wasn't looking…. Well at least I used to be lucky, but now….

"Hey Sasuke you didn't answer. Where are you honey?" she repeated.

God honey was even worse.

"I went out for coffee I'm leaving my house now." I lied as I walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the exit.

"Well I'll meet you there then! Just give me a minute to get myself ready then I'll see you there my cutie bear."

Cutie bear? God talk about gross. Sheesh even if I was strait I don't think I'd ever go out with Sakura.

"Alright meet you there." I hung up then went inside my car quickly driving out of the cinema parking lot. I decided to drive home first and clean myself up first by showering and putting on new clothes.

Trust me I had time.

After I made it home I did those things real quick and was about to head down stairs. But as soon as I made it to the door, I heard a little cough. I looked, it was my father and mother and…. Sakura's parents…

What the hell was this?

I slowly walked towards my parents and our guests. They all (except my father) had smiles on their faces.

Really what the hell?

"Sasuke we have great news for you." My mother announced.

"Yes so please take a seat." My father ordered.

"Actually I was about to meet up with Sakura." I explained. I didn't like where this was going at all. This was déjà vu from when my parents told me I was next to own Uchiha Corp and now, well Sakura's parents are here too… It has something to do with her. I really didn't like where this was going.

"Don't worry Sasuke we let her know what was going on. She should be here soon." Sakura's mother explained back. I choked back a groan so they couldn't hear my displeasure in all of this. As soon as took a seat the door bell rang and one of my maids got the door. After answering said door the maid announced that it was Sakura and soon after Sakura came running in taking a seat next to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well now that you're both here, we all decided that since you both have been very responsible, clean, and well behaved we all decided to arrange a wedding for you both."

Before I could even react Sakura jumped off the couch squealing really loud with joy. While she was doing that our parents smiled at her excitement. I took this time to react.

I was hoping after I graduated high school I would dump Sakura and go back to dating Naruto publically. But this… this was probably one of the worst things to ever happen to me. I wasn't ready for such news. My eyes were widening in shock my hands gripping my pants in an iron grip. This was probably one of the worst things to ever happen to me, worst than hiding Naruto from everyone. God why? Why was fate so cruel to me? All I wanted to do was make my father proud and be with my loving boyfriend. I love him so much…. It's just so… so hard to try to be with someone that no one else approves of. I wish my parents were more like Naruto's parents. They accepted us with open arms. Why…..why was this happening? I didn't want to merry Sakura. I wanted to be with Naruto, I wanted to merry him if the state would ever let us… Naruto was my one and only and now…. This….

I stared up at Sakura who was now looking at me with concern.

My mother notice me as well, "Sasuke are you alright?"

Without replying I walked out of the room going upstairs away from everyone. I locked the door behind me so no one would barge in. I fell back on my bed letting out a big sigh. Right now I hated life…. Mostly Itachi at the moment though. Why the fuck did he leave me here with father. Now I was left to be the golden child. I remember when I was younger I would always want my father's attention but he would always ignore me. So I just lived with it and go on to be the child who wasn't wanted. I had so much more freedom back then. My parents didn't care if I came home or not. Maybe my mother sometimes, but that was about it. I was always able to stay over at Naruto's house. We always went everywhere together to movies, arcades, his favorite Japanese restaurant, and even just drive on a hill. We would always get out of the car and lay on the grass looking up at the stars. Our hands would be intertwined together and nothing in the world matter but just being there with the two of us. I missed those times with my loser.

But what I really hated the most about all of this was that everything was already decided for me. My job, wife, probably my children's names, and where I'll live. I felt my life wasn't mine to grasp. When I was little I always wanted to be better than my brother. But recently I found I had a talent for something else. I loved creating stories. Especially mysterious novels, I had a knack for it. I shared them with Naruto back then when I was free to choose who I was. Naruto would love reading them and ask for a copy. But ever since I decided to become the next in line for Uchiha Corp I had to give that up. I thought that would be the only thing my life I would give up.

But sadly it wasn't I've given up half of my friends, I've given up on my way of life, hell I've almost given up on Naruto…

But I can't give up on him. He's is what makes me live. Without Naruto I'll have absolutely nothing…. And that's the last place I want to be with. Nothing….

I herd a knock on the door.

"Sasuke sweetie what's wrong?" asked my ( I cringe saying this) fiancé.

"Nothing, just taking in the news." I answered.

"Sasuke please, let me in…." I didn't want to but out of damn habit of listening to her I let Sakura in. She held my hand leading me to the bed.

"Sasuke please tell me what's wrong." She caressed my cheek and while she did I moved her hand away from my face.

"Nothing."

"Well it has to be something for you to react like this…."

"It's fine Sakura I just need a while to adjust to this… situation."

She smiled then hugged me close, "Well if it's only that. I'll be by your side for the entire night."

I almost groaned at this.

Well there went my plans to go to Naruto's house for the night. Oh well, I guess I'll talk to him about this tomorrow.

**DWY**

I drove to school with Sakura; I was tired from lack of sleep. I couldn't even let my eye lids shut from the misfortunate news last night. Probably one of the worst nights I'd ever had.

As I walked I heard a commotion through the halls.

"I can't believe they're going out."

"I should of known why Naruto joined the basketball team it all makes sense now."

I cock my brow at the sound of Naruto's name. What was going on? Then all of a sudden Sakura let out a large gasp. She was on her phone.

"Sasuke on my Face book my friends are telling me that Naruto and Suigetsu go out now! Wow I can't believe Suigetsu would do that! Now if we all hang out it's going to be awkward!" She went on rambling but I ignored her after hearing those words. Naruto and Suigetsu going out. That fucking water sucking prick! How dare he do this to me, and Naruto what the fuck!

This was when I went storming into my class to meet up with Suigetsu.

As I walked in to give him a piece of my mind but to my surprise there Naruto was dressed in is orange tank top wearing those shorts that made his ass look so fucking delectable. But he was on Suigetsu's lap arms wrapped around his neck. They were both talking to each other lips rather close. The sight nearly made me shoot lasers in both of their heads. Why would Suigetsu do this? He knows me and Naruto used to go out, so why wouldn't even consider my feelings on this. And Naruto…. God why are you doing this to me Naruto? Are you that jealous of me and Sakura that you have to take it this far? This was all too much to bear I mean I felt so betrayed and plus what's going on right now with me and my family.

I slowly walked over to them making sure I'm carful to control my anger.

"Suigetsu…." I said slowly.

He looked up at me as if Naruto in his arms was the most normal thing in the world, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked really controlling my tone in voice.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you after class Naru-Naru", he said smiling at Naruto.

Naru-Naru?

"Okay Sui-Sui." He replied with a smile and then kissed his cheek. I felt myself holding back all of my strength to not rip Naruto from Suigetsu's arms and make out with him there showing everyone how much of Naruto is mine.

After Naruto got up and started to head for class I nearly dragged Suigetsu out into the hall way.

"What the hell man?" He asked obviously confused.

"That should be my question. What are you doing with Naruto? You know very well he's my ex!"

"Well you never said he was off limits."

"I never thought you were gay!"

He shushed me to be a little quieter. But like hell I was quieting down, my boyfriend was all over my best friend and it was tearing me up inside seeing them together.

"Well Sasuke you two have been broken up since sophomore year, so I've yet to see the problem." He explained.

The problem was we're both actually dating and Naruto being with you isn't right!

"Suigetsu please you dating Naruto is going to make it extremely hard for all of us to hang out." I replied.

He chuckled which confused me, "Hahaha man are you a hypocrite or what! Hahahah!"

I scowled, "What do you mean?"

"Dude Sakura makes it uncomfortable to be around you. Dude I had to deal with her so you can deal with your little ex once in a while." With that he walked back to class. I glared hard at the door and went strait towards Naruto's class. He was sitting next to his stupid friends they were all laughing.

I walked up to them grabbing Naruto's shirt pulling him with me. I made it to where we were in the janitors closet so no one would see us talk.

"Naruto what the fuck!" I want an explanation on why all this shit was happening, and I wanted it now.

"Taste of your medicine! How does it feel Sasuke to see another man touch what's yours?" Naruto asked making it so my hand was on his ass.

"Does it make your inside twist and turn with pure jealously and hatred?"

"Well Yeah…" I replied. Because that was what I was feeling exactly.

"Good because that's exactly what I feel every time that pink haired bitch is all over you! So as soon as you break up with Sakura I'll break up with Suigetsu." He then pushed me away leaving.

I was afraid of this….

I knew one day I would have to choose between my family and their love or my dear boyfriend Naruto. But I didn't know how. I finally have my father's acceptance and if he were to find I was gay he would sure to disown me. But Naruto…god Naruto he was my world. He was everything I wasn't.

I love him so god damn much. I don't want to see him get taken away by anyone.

So what now? What's my next move?

I am only a chess piece ready to be moved.

_To Be Continued…_

**Man the turns never end do they? Anyway hope you all seeing Sasuke's point of view. Now make sure to review now ya hear? **


	6. Paridise to Hell part 1

**Hello again my dear readers you know I never expected this story to become my most popular out of all my stories. But it makes me really happy you all enjoy it no matter how many horrible errors I make that I'll be sure to fix later when I have the chance. Now this chapter is going to be different than most of the others. It's going to be sort of a flash back chapter. So please enjoy and review if you'd like. I love hearing all your opinions.**

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

_Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violets (maybe not sure yet), lemon_

_Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), Shikanaru, Suinaru._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Done with You

**Chapter 6-Paridise to Hell part 1**

_It was three in the morning, my parents and Kyuubi were asleep. And while they were sleeping like logs me and Sasuke were sitting in the bedroom just relaxing. It was summer vacation so me and Sasuke could care less about how late we stayed up. _

_Sasuke had just turned fourteen (lucky bastard) while I was still thirteen. It sucked being younger because Sasuke liked acting so much more mature than me. But hey, he's always been like that since we were seven._

_I was sitting on my bed reading another one of Sasuke's stories he wrote up. I tell you the guy is talented. While I was doing that Sasuke was laying on my lap waiting for my response. After another moment I finally finished reading handing Sasuke the paper. He looked up at me waiting for my response._

"_I really like this one Sasuke, you should really do something with this talent, you know." I responded to his great writing._

"_Yeah but I feel like it could use a little more of something, I just don't know what it is though." He replied. I shook my head at this._

"_No it's perfect the way it is Sasuke."_

"_Hn."_

_There he goes again talking his own Uchiha language. I stroked some of his bangs out of his face stroking his hair. He closed his eyes relaxed by this. I smiled. It's really hard to believe Sasuke and I are both still best friends after seven years. Usually by now with most people like Ino and Sakura (The love of my life) we'd hate each others guts right now. But no here we are still the best of friends. While I was stroking his hair I couldn't help but envy how silk like and smooth it was. _

"_Man Sasuke you really are perfect." I mumbled enough for him to hear._

_He cocked his brow, "Why is that?" _

"_Your hair it's just so perfect. I wish my hair was more like yours Sasuke." I ended with a grin. He sat up staring at me for a moment and gave me one of his smiles that he never shows to anyone but me and put his fingers through my hair._

"_Your hair is just fine loser. You should be happy with the way it is." He chuckled. I pouted my lips and crossed my arms at this response._

"_But I want your hair." _

"_Hn. Loser." He laid back down obviously done arguing. I swear Sasuke recently has been giving up more and more battles with me. It seems he's lost his stubbornness. I laid down on my pillow eyes lids feeling heavier the longer I waited to close them. As I was lying on the bed I felt Sasuke shift so now he was lying on my chest instead of my lap. Some guys would think how we were positioned was gay or something like that. But me and Sasuke were true friends and didn't care about extremely close contact. _

_So as we both laid there extremely comfortable, we slowly fell asleep awaiting for the next day._

_**P2H**_

_I woke up feeling something very hard against my inner thigh. I couldn't pin point what it was though. So I decided to finally open my eye lids to see what it was. As I open them I saw Sasuke still asleep but his face was flushed and his eye brows were furrowed. But before I worried about that I wanted to see what was poking against my inner thigh. I lifted my blanket to see and I couldn't help but blush at this. Sasuke look like he had a…. What was the word? I remember I learned it in family life in class._

_Boney? _

_Bone?_

_BONER! That was the word boner. When a guy's dick hardens from thinking of something perverted. But I never thought Sasuke would ever be the guy to have one, ya know. He must be having one of those wet dreams. But the thing was how was I going to fix myself from this awkward situation? Maybe I should wake him. Yeah that should do it when he wakes up he'll know what to do about it._

"_Hey Bastard, wake up!" I yelled which quickly broke Sasuke from his slumber. He gave me a nasty glare. If there was one thing he ever hated it was a rude wake up call._

"_What…?" He asked in a venomous tone._

_I pointed to his boner which made his cheeks flush. He sighed then got up to use the bathroom. I lay back against the bed waiting for his return._

_**P2H**_

_After the little incident waking up and Sasuke's cold shower we both decided to go to the arcade to play some games and probably eat some junk food afterwards. We both decided to play on the mortal combat. I was determined to kick Sasuke's ass this time, and as we were playing some older kids passed by talking about some very mature stuff. _

"_Hey dude did you do Lacy yet?"_

"_Yeah! Boy was she an easy one to fuck, I swear they get easier the more you fuck them man I'm telling ya."_

"_Yeah no kidding. Maybe we should have a contest to see who can fuck the most bitches that includes guys." _

"_Why guys? Are you a fag?_

"_Fuck no! It's just fucking so why not do guys too their just as good as girls just have tighter holes."_

"_Fine whatever we'll see who can get most in a week?"_

_I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the conversation. So I sort of lost the game losing track on the movements. Sasuke looked at me probably seeing what was up. Just one look told him that I was tense so he ended the game and pulled me out of the arcade so we can get something to eat._

_**P2H**_

_We were at a pizza hut eating pepperoni pizza with extra tomato sauce (Sasuke's favorite) sitting at a booth. Sasuke then decided to see what was wrong with me. _

"_So Naruto what was up with you back there?" he asked taking a sip of his soda._

_I sighed and finally decided to tell him, "Well after hearing those guys I was thinking… Well do you think we'd ever turn out like those two?"_

"_You're such an idiot, of coarse we wouldn't loser. Those guys were just a bunch of douche bags wanting to get laid."_

_I sigh relived. Sasukes right we're not like that those guys are perverted pricks. But now let's change the subject._

"_Sasuke do you think after we go back to school Sakura will notice me finally?" I asked wanting to hear my friends opinion. _

"_Who cares? She's not the one Naruto. I mean why would you go for a girl that put you in the hospital four times last school year?" I couldn't help but be a little angry by Sasuke's remark. Sakura was the perfect girl for me. She was smart, beautiful, and independent. Man was Sakura the one._

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't care about Sakura besides her violent nature!" I challenged my friend._

"_Because she isn't good enough for you Naruto." He answered._

"_And why is that?"_

"_She treats you like shit every time you go near her! Dobe I hate the thought of you being with anyone that will do nothing but hurt your feelings…" _

_I couldn't help but sigh. I know Sasuke cared about me and all but he needed to realize that I know what's best for me and nothing was going to stop me from wanting Sakura. Nothing at all, you know. _

"_Hey Naruto…w-what if I told you there was another girl that liked you…. What would you do?"_

"_Well what is there to do? I mean I think its sweet, but...I'm not so sure because I think Sakura's the one, ya know?"_

"_So you would reject anyone who would confess to you?"_

"_Probably but I would be nice about it."_

_He sighed looking down at his pizza taking small nips. He looked as though someone crushed his spirits. So to help him feel better I decided to change the subject._

"_Hey Sasuke that new game is out. You wanna by it together?"_

_I saw his spirit lift when he gave me a small smile and after that we both finished and headed to the game store. _

_**P2H**_

_After we bought our awesome game we decided to head back to my house to play it since Sasuke's parents are against anything fun. As we were playing the game I thought of asking Sasuke some tips since he attracts so many women._

"_Um Sasuke?" I asked as we played._

"_Hn?" He responded eyes glued to the screen._

"_I was wondering… can you give me tips on how you attract women?"_

_His fingers suddenly stop moving and he stares at me. I couldn't explain the look he gave but it was a look that was defiantly not happy. _

"_What makes you think I know idiot?" He asked head turning back to the screen. _

"_Well you just have so many girls that like you, I just wanted to know how you did it."_

"_There's nothing to do loser, I just act like myself."_

"_So wait I should act more like you then?"_

_He groaned and paused the game and walked towards his bags packing his things. Wait was he leaving?_

"_Sasuke where are you going?" I asked getting up off the floor._

"_I'm going home! I'm tired of hearing about how you can win Sakura or whatever! Tell me how your new girlfriend is after your done being a douche!"_

"_Fine I will! Since you want to be a selfish bastard and not help me! See if I read any of your stories again!"_

"_Fuck you Naruto!" He then walked out of my home slamming the door shut._

"_Naruto that was uncalled for." I turned to see my mother had witnessed the whole thing. She walked towards me flicking my forehead. I flinched at the pain rubbing it soothing the slight pain._

"_What did I do?"_

"_Naruto you and Sasuke are friends and you've probably been talking about that Sakura girl again." She kneeled to my height placing her hand on top of my head, "But Naruto you need to understand Sasuke's feelings, he obviously doesn't like talking about her all the time. When he comes over it seems all you care about is Sakura."_

_I gave my mom a big pout, "But mom he's my friend and friends always talk to each other about stuff! What wrong with asking him some advice?" _

"_Naruto this is probably a problem you need to learn to solve yourself.", she then walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. _

_But the only problem with that was, I had no idea how to fix this problem with Sasuke. So I decided not to worry about Sasuke. He was competition anyway. So I decided tomorrow I was just going to ignore him. My only focus now was Sakura._

_**P2H**_

_I had ignored Sasuke the rest of our summer vacation. It wasn't easy since we both shared our friends. But I didn't mind that they wanted to be friends with Sasuke too. All that was on my mind was winning the heart of Sakura-chan. It was August 17th, the first day of school as a freshman for me. I was happy now that I finally made it to high school , but enough about that I had to see if me and Sakura were in the same first period. As I was walking I saw that Sasuke and our friend were in the same first period. I let all of our friends know if Sasuke was with them I wouldn't hang. So I simply turned my head and walked over a desk the opposite side of where they were sitting. I sat resting my chin on my hand waiting for my lovely pink haired princess to walk through the door. As I waited I noticed at the corner of my eye Sasuke was staring my way. I simply turned my head ignoring him. As I did that I finally saw Sakura walking though those classroom doors. I saw her with her long pink hair with her jade green eyes. I sighed. She was so pretty and perfect. I just want do everything in my power to make her happy. I will find that perfect moment, that moment that will truly make her want me as much as I want her. I bet the smile on my face looked like I was a goof ball. But I didn't care I was a man in love. I felt Kiba and Suigetsu pat my back both giving me the same goofy smile I was probably making, they were messing with me. I only rolled my eyes at this._

"_So lover boy you decided how you're going to be rejected by your princess?" Suigetsu said teasing me._

"_Suigetsu that's not right at all." Kiba said I assume he was protecting me, "It's obvious the heartbreak comes before the rejection." He chuckled._

"_Oh your right I'm terribly sorry." They both started laughing. I only glared at both of them. I'd show them both that me and Sakura will be with each other one day. _

_**P2H**_

_It had been a couple of weeks since school started and it was still kind of hot. But I already knew how I wanted to confess to Sakura-chan. It was going to be perfect. I already had everything set up near the maple tree that was still green. I smiled brightly at the outfit I put together as I was putting it on my brother walked in. I didn't care we were both dudes. So it didn't matter._

"_Hey Naruto." He said as I put the clothing over my head._

"_Yeah?" I answered._

"_Are you sure you want to go through with this. I mean I don't want to see your hear get broken by this girl." _

_After I got the clothing on I grabbed my mom's flat iron that was already heated and start to iron my spiky hair, "I'll be fine bro. I already thought everything through." _

"_Have you now?"_

"_Yup. I'm going to give her a letter that will lead her to the maple tree. Then I'm going to confess every one of my feelings to her. And then I'm going to kiss her hand like a gentleman and ask her to go out with me. It's perfect, ya know." I was so excited. After I was done ironing my hair I saw myself in the mirror and I was a catch. I was wearing a slightly tight black sweater with black tight jeans and black converse. I had a little bit of eye liner in my eyes. I knew Sakura's type she liked the dark haired pale skin emo boys. I might not have those genes but I can dress a little emo for her._

"_Naruto you look ridiculous... You're not yourself at all."_

"_I don't care as long as I can win over Sakura." I smiled. It was too bad I couldn't die my hair black. My parents told me no because they think it would forever damage my pretty hair. I didn't get it and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get pale at all. So I just dealt with this and dressed a little emo for my princess._

"_Well I'm off. I'll be sure to have a girlfriend by the end of the day." I smiled brightly and waved. This was it. I was going to win Sakura._

_**P2H**_

_As I walked in school I got a lot of stares from people around me. Some of them liked it, some of them didn't, and some didn't even recognize me. I didn't care though I was going to win Sakura's heart so only her opinion mattered to me._

_As I walked I saw Sasuke was in my path. And as usual I was going to ignore him. But as I walked passed him he grabbed my arm pulling me towards him._

"_Naruto what the hell are you wearing?" he asked me. Seriously? The first think he says to me in weeks and that's it? What a bastard._

"_The way I dress is none of your business Sasuke. Now move I'm late for something." I shook my arm away walking towards the maple tree. But he grabbed me again. Alright I was starting to get pissed now._

"_Naruto don't, you're going to get your heart broken."_

"_Wow that's a great was to support someone, whatever Sasuke I don't care what you or anyone else thinks the only thing I care about is Sakura now let me go damn it!" I shook my arm away from him. And I walked away never turning back. I was determined to win Sakura and no one was going to stop me, not even Sasuke._

_**P2H**_

_After I arrived I saw she was waiting. My heart fluttered inside my chest. This really was it. This was the moment that was going to change my life. I slowly walked up to the tree. She looked my way and her eyes widen with surprise. She didn't look disgusted which was a good sign, ya know!_

"_H-Hello Sakura." I greeted. _

_She tilted her head to get a better look at me, "Naruto? Is that you?"_

_I nodded, "You like..?"_

"_Um well you certainly look different…" she responded, "So what do you want?"_

"_Sakura I've wanted to tell you this for a long time… Since middle school I've always loved you. You make my heart flutter every time I lay my eyes on you. I might act like a goof ball every time I'm around you but that's because well I get kind of nervous when you're around. You really are the perfect woman Sakura. I hope to be the man to make you happy Sakura. Please allow me to do this for you." I grabbed her right hand and pecked it lightly._

"_I love you Sakura Haruno…please go out with me." My heart was beating extremely fast waiting for her answer._

"_No."_

_I let her hand slip away from my grasp, "W-What?"_

"_Are you depth? I said no."_

"_B-But I thought…"_

"_You thought what? You would dress all pretty say all that garbage and win me over? As if." She crossed her arms._

"_Garbage?" my feelings for you? _

"_Listen Naruto you're not a man you're a boy. Your grades suck, you act like a complete idiot. Why on earth would I want you to be my boyfriend? Hell I don't even like you."_

_The first crack._

"_The only reason I ever even been close to you was because you hung out with Sasuke."_

_More Cracks._

"_You really are an idiot if you thought there was very a chance that I would even consider going out with you."_

_A million more cracks._

"_Now if you excuse me I'm going to wash off that filth you left on my hand. God how disgusting…"_

_Shatter…. That was it, my heart….was completely shattered. _

_I ran I ran all the way home. I didn't look at anybody._

_I just ran._

_After I finally made it home I ran all the way upstairs going strait to my room onto my bed crying on my pillow. I didn't realize that wasn't alone in till I felt someone stroking my back. I assumed it was my brother. But when I looked up to my surprise it was Sasuke. I glare and threw my pillow at him yelling, "GO AWAY!"_

"_Naruto please… I."_

"_Yeah, Yeah I know you were right! You were right about everything! You were right about Sakura being a bitch! You were right about her not loving me! You were right! I went back down to cry. I never felt so hurt in my life. It was horrible. _

"_That's not what I was going to say….. I was going to apologize for the way I acted. You see Naruto... The reason why I was so angry when you kept going on about Sakura is because well, I was jealous."_

_I looked up at Sasuke confused, "Jealous, why?"_

_His cheeks flushed a bit, "Well because I….I…" His whole face was red now. I raised my brow confused._

"_I love you! I always have loved you Naruto. It's just... I never realized in till you fell for Sakura. I hated the thought of you and her being together. I hated even more the thought of her breaking your heart. I know it's not right to love another boy Naruto but….I can't help it! I love you so much!_

_My whole face was red. Sasuke…loved me, but why me, and for how long? I was so confused. _

_He caressed my cheek stroking his thumb under my eye lid wiping my tears._

"_God…. Why would she do this to you…" he whispered, "She has no idea how lucky she was…. To have you love her…" My heart was beating really fast. The way Sasuke looked at me. It was the look of pure passion and love. I stoked his bangs out of his face. This man in front of me… he tried so hard to keep me from getting my heart broken. He even got frustrated when I didn't listen… Sasuke he really does…I grabbed his hand that was against my cheek and I nuzzled my face into it. It was so warm. It felt so safe. I always wanted to feel this way. I stared up at him and him at me. He stared back a little more intense. That's when it happened. He leaned in close to me never taking his eyes off mine. I slowly leaned towards him as well. Soon our lips finally made contact. It was like a thousand bolts of electricity ran through my spine. I closed my eyes to this pressing my lips closer to his I felt him move his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I slowly broke the kiss for the need of air. My cheeks were red from the intense kiss. I never felt anything like that before. It felt a lot better then gazing at Sakura. I immediately went back in for another kiss. He kissed back but it was different he had his mouth open and he was pressing his tongue against my lips. It felt like he wanted me to open my mouth to so I followed my instincts and opened my mouth as well. His tongue darted inside my mouth exploring my cavern. It felt good. So I played a little back moaning in the kiss. He moaned as well and gently pushed us both down to my bed him on top while I was on my back. After a while we both finally broke the kiss panting for air. I stared at him caressing his cheek._

"_Sasuke I…I never felt so…"_

_He nodded in agreement smiling. He slowly grabbed my hand and kissed the bottom of it causing me to blush an even darker shade of red._

"_Naruto… will you go out with me…" he asked with the most passionate voice that ever rang through my ears. _

_I slowly grab his hand with both of mine pulling yours my mouth kissing the bottom as well. I smiled at him and answer, "Yes…."_

_Something set off inside him and he quickly pressed his lips against mine once more causing my spine to tingle. This was complete and utter bliss._

My eyes quickly flashed open. That dream….. Me and Sasuke before the chaos happened between us. That was a long time ago.

I got up out of bed wiping my eyes. I decided to forget about it and get ready for school.

**DWY**

As I walked in I saw Sakura walking my path I decided to stop in front of her.

"What do you want fag?" she said with her usual harsh tone with me.

I smirked then answered, "I just wanted to say I take back everything I told you in freshmen year."

"Hmph. I already forgot about that shit you told me."

"Well let me tell you a new confession, this is something I've always wanted to tell you since you broke my heart that day. Every time I look at you I just want to puke. I might be a fag but that's your fault not that I don't appreciate it. You are the worst kind of woman there is. I hope you'll get your heart broken one day like you did to me." I smirked.

"I completely and utterly hate everything about you Sakura Haruno." I was done talking to her after that. I then walked forward not bothering to hear her reply.

"Whatever it doesn't matter what you think of me Naruto. Oh and you said my name wrong.. Since it'll soon be Uchiha."

I froze, "What?"

"That's right; me and Sasuke are getting married. Soon in fact the wedding will be held after we graduate."

No…This couldn't be happening.

"Anyway I hope you enjoy your new boyfriend fag." She then finally took her leave.

Sasuke…. Marring Sakura…. I felt my eyes water. I need to talk to Suigetsu and Shikamaru about this….. Because if I don't do something soon.

I'll be forever stuck as Sasuke's dirty secret.

**To be continued**

**Done! This chapter I swear. I wasn't sure how to approach some parts but I finally finished it! Remember to review please. And the whole thing about fan fiction taking down stories with any kind of erotic stuff in it is still a possibility so please go here just in case this story gets taken down. **


	7. Boundries

**Hello everyone new chapter here yay. Anyway please for some of you that are reading that don't know why Naruto is staying with Sasuke, of coarse he's wanted to break up with Sasuke plenty of times. It's Sasuke who is keeping him is because he doesn't want to lose Naruto. Naruto is very confused and wants to fix the problem himself. If he seems pathetic then I guess that's how you're viewing him. He has tried to end it but he's always been promised that it wouldn't always be like this. And as for Sasuke he was always the invisible child of his family and has always wanted attention from his parents but had never had it. That's way he's unsure of the situation as well. He doesn't like that he's doing this to Naruto either but it's just the way things ended up. And Sakura well she has always been pampered by her parents so she is rich as well which explains the snobbish attitude. Now please if you do not like how the story is going then simply just don't read it. Don't need to get all dramatic.**

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

_Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violets (maybe not sure yet), lemon_

_Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), Shikanaru, Suinaru._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Done with You

_Chapter 7- Boundaries _

I walked strait into Suigetsu's class grabbing him immediately. I got a couple of stares from others but I could care less. I dragged him all the way to an empty bathroom. I locked the bathroom behind us making sure we had complete privacy.

"Naruto what's going on?" Suigetsu asked obviously surprised. I gripped both sides of his shoulders staring strait into his eyes.

"He's marring her Suigetsu! He's fucking marring her and he didn't even tell me!" I pressed my face into his chest.

"Man…. When are they getting hitched?"

"By the end of the fucking school year…"

"Well it's almost October so we have…"

"Eight months."

We both turn our heads to the stalls where we both saw Shikamaru walking out of. He places his hand over his mouth letting out a big yawn.

"Shikamaru what are you doing in here?" I asked confused. I was sure that there wasn't a single soul in here.

"You obviously didn't check all of the stalls. But this is truly troublesome. If Sasuke and Sakura get hitch you'll be stuck as the secret boyfriend for a long time." Shikamaru explained taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"But if Sasuke doesn't love Sakura he should get a divorce right?" Suigetsu said sounding as hopeful as I.

"You both know as well as I do, that he won't. Because think about Sakura is pure blue blood like Sasuke, she's smart, pretty, and her parents and Sasuke's father have been long time friends.

I rose my brow at this, "How do you even know that Shikamaru?"

"Because that woman does nothing but talk. Anyway we need to make a new strategy, because if I know Sasuke he won't go down without a fight." He said inhaling the smoke and blowing it out.

"Yeah he has this whole obsession with making his parents proud." I added.

"That too." Shikamaru agreed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Suigetsu asked.

"Naruto, Suigetsu is going to have to be your full time boyfriend. Not just at school but at home too." Shikamaru explained to me.

"But Shikamaru, Sasuke is my boyfriend at home." I argued.

"Well that's going to have to change Naruto. You have no choice; you're going to have to break up with Sasuke."

"But I've already tried that when it wasn't part of my plan."

"Well you're not trying hard enough. Naruto once you say you've broken up with him erase his number, tell your parents, and don't let him anywhere near you. Naruto you're going to have to do this if you want Sasuke to ever end his relations with Sakura."

I sighed nodding with agreement. Maybe it's about time I set some boundaries.

So while we were in there I grabbed my cell from my pocket and texted Sasuke-

"_Bastard we need to talk after school behind the bleachers."_

We all waited a couple of minutes for him to text back. After five minutes my phone finally vibrated-

"_Alright."_

I then put my phone back in my pocket and inhaled and exhaled, "Well this is it…"

"Naruto can I ask you something though before you go through with this." Suigetsu said.

I gave him a nod.

"Why don't you really end it with Sasuke? I mean why go through all this trouble just to be with him.", he asked his question.

I only shrugged and walked towards the mirror gripping both sides of the sink.

"I sometimes wonder myself. Why do I go through so much for him, wouldn't it be easier to quit? But I always have an answer that helps me keep going. I love him. As simple as that, and I'm pretty stubborn and I never like giving in. I hate the idea of Sasuke spending the rest of his life with someone he doesn't even love. He's just so stupid sometimes. He cares too much on what his father thinks him. I sometimes wish I could just go up to his old man and punch him square in the jaw. I mean if it wasn't for his god damn goals for Sasuke it wouldn't be like this. I mean Sasuke used to be the person he wanted to be but…..its just…I want to show Sasuke that if he keeps trying to live up to his dad's expectations he'll just be miserable."

"Wow…. That's more than I asked for. But it explains why you go through all this shit." Suigetsu replied.

"Yeah Sasuke will soon have to realize that if he keeps going this path with Sakura he will never find happiness." I responded.

"Alright Naruto this is what you need to do before you break up with Sasuke, You need to ditch school and go home." Shikamaru advised.

"What why?" I asked confused.

"You need to give everything Sasuke has ever given to you back to him. It'll be that much more real for him." He explained to me.

I sighed nodding my head agreeing. I hated to say this but he was right if this was really going to end well… I have to make it seem as real as possible for Sasuke.

Watch out Sasuke the orange hurricane is coming your way….

**DWY  
><strong>

I quickly got into my home going into my bedroom getting every thing I had ever received from Sasuke. Unlike some insane girlfriends I don't just keep every gift that my boyfriend has ever given to me in a stupid box. I actually had to look around and remember what the hell he's ever given me.

I finally gathered every photo, stuff animal, clothing, and video game he's ever given me.

One last thing though.

I slowly took a look at my dark blue guitar pick necklace stroking it with my index finger and thumb. I slowly unhooked the back staring at it with my hands.

Suddenly I felt my eyes tear up. This really was it, it felt horrible. Taking everything that belonged to Sasuke and putting it all in a plastic garbage bag just to hand back to him. My legs suddenly felt weak and I fell on my knees. I cried a little more nuzzling my face into the necklace, tears flowing down my cheek. Suddenly flashes of Sakura and Sasuke together went through my head.

I needed to pull it together. I couldn't forget why I was doing this.

I had to if I ever wanted to be with him again.

So I just simply shoved the necklace with the other things and got ready to meet up with Sasuke.

**DWY**

I saw him waiting for me behind the bleachers just as I instructed. I slowly made my way to him while lugging all of my things behind me. He raised a brow at this. But I simply set the stuff down in between us.

"So loser, why do you want to meet with me?" He asked a little impatiently.

"Well a pink birdie told me that you're engaged. And the wedding is after we finish high school" I responded in a venomous tone. I didn't have to act with this break up thing at all. I was truly pissed right now.

"What! How did you…fuck Sakura" he hissed under his breath obviously not happy, "Listen Naruto I know this looks bad and all but I can-"

Before he could even finish I spoke over him, "I wanna break up."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I said I want to break up!"

"Naruto we've talked about this a million times and-"

"And nothing motherfucker, I'm done! D-O-N-E, done! Done with the lies, done with you cheating! I'm done Sasuke! And to be sure we're really over…" I grabbed the garbage bag and threw it his way.

"Here's all the shit you've given me!"

"Naruto please!", he try to convince me.

But I wasn't having it.

"I'm not finish asshole!" I grabbed my phone reveling it was new (thanks to my insurance if anything were to happen to my phone.)

"I have a brand new cell with a new number and everything! Oh and I also let my family know we're done, So don't expect to be welcome with open arms!"

Sasuke then dropped my old things, "Naruto please!" he walked over to me hugging me close, "I was going to tell you but I didn't know how. Please don't do this. I love you! I love you so much!" He tries to kiss me but I only clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Don't try to call me, don't talk to me, don't you dare try to be with me again. I'm not some slutty girl you can go to when ever you feel like it. I am your boyfriend… well I used to be." I shoved him off walking away.

"Naruto please!" He ran to grab my arm but I only dodged his attempt.

"I'm sure you'll have a great life with your new wife Sasuke. Good luck I guess." I finally walked away without another word.

I finally did it I finally broke up with Sasuke Uchiha.

**Normal POV**

After Naruto walked away with out a trace and the Uchiha grabbed everything and left with a depressed look in his eyes.

Without the knowledge of both the teens, was that a pair of bright green eyes had witness the whole conflict.

Sakura was standing there behind the pole completely speechless. She had just witnessed her soon to be husband's secret boyfriend braking up with him. And now what will she do? Sakura had simply fallen on her knees her grip on the pole tightening eyes drowned in tears.

Her perfect life was a lie. Her boyfriend was still with his ex. But then she realized something. They had just broken up. And now Sasuke was truly all hers. Maybe soon her fairy tale will come true.

And if lucky, she'll have a happy ending.

**To be continued**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short. But please review if you want more  
><strong>


	8. Paradise to Hell Part 2

**Wow you guys must have really wanted another chapter because when I posted chapter 7 I had like 63 reviews but then the next day when I went back on I found like fucking 80 reviews. Which really surprised me but like I say reviews refuel my mind so you guys get another chapter. But sorry to say it's another flash back chapter. But you see people there's reason why I'm having flash backs in this story. I mean aren't you all curious at all on how Sasuke ended up with the bitch Sakura? And how Naruto even agreed to this in the first place? Now would you all please sit down and enjoy this chap. Oh and one more thing this chap is going to be in Sasuke's pov.**

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

_Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violets (maybe not sure yet), lemon_

_Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), Shikanaru, Suinaru._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Done with You

**Chapter 8- Paradise to Hell Part 2 **

_I was sitting there on Naruto's bed with him beside me. I was the happiest guy on earth right now. I've been happy these past few months I've been with Naruto. We would always call each other. We'd go out and have a blast like going to the fair that was here before summer ended. I remember I won Naruto a little Pikachu that night. I also remember making out on the ferris wheel which we got a couple of stares from. But we didn't care. I didn't give a fuck if no one accepted us. I was proud to be with Naruto. I sighed happily on the bed stroking his soft blonde hair. He says he wishes to have my hair. I chuckle at the thought. Naruto having my hair, he would look very strange with dark hair._

_I then kissed his soft lips which caused him to open his closed eyes from me stroking his scalp not a second ago. _

"_Aw Sasuke, I was just falling asleep." He yawned stretching his arms. I only chuckled and kissed him again wrapping my arms around him. He smiled kissing back wrapping his arms around my waist. Our kisses deepened as we got more into it. I rolled on the bed making it so he was on top of me. God Naruto doesn't realize what he does to me. While we kissed I fail to realize where both our hips were. In till Naruto's hips jerked a little and his groin rubbed against my growing erection. I gasped at this breaking our heated kiss._

"_N-Naruto please get off of me." I asked volume only slightly above a whisper._

"_Huh why?" he asked tilting his head confuse very cutely. I groaned a little and pushed him of gently going in to the bathroom. I looked down at my now extremely tight pants. I can't believe this is happening. It was way too late to take a cold shower. I didn't want to wake up Naruto's family. So…I decided to take care of it like any other man would. I just hope I wouldn't take to long. I slowly unzipped my pants pulling out my now hard erection. God Naruto you really have no idea what you do to me. I awkwardly began to stroke myself feeling a little weird that I'm currently doing this in my boyfriend's bathroom. I decided to distract myself by imaging images in my mind. The thought of Naruto made me go in a complete trance, the images of him shirtless or even naked appeared in my mind making me stroke even faster. I held back every moan and groan that wanted to escape my throat, which wasn't very easy. I felt myself getting closer to climax which was good. The sooner I came the sooner I could go back in the room with Naruto. _

_As I stroked harder and faster suddenly the door opened. I froze there in shock forgetting that I hadn't locked the door._

"_Sasuke what's ta-" Naruto was cut off by the sight of me. My whole face was red with embarrassment. I mean who wouldn't be embarrassed having their boyfriend or girlfriend catching them masturbating. In his home no less._

_I quickly pushed my member inside my pants trying to zip up as fast as I could but it was no use I was too hard. I then herd the door close very loud._

_I thought of some things to help me calm down my erection. After a while it finally wilted. With that I was able to pull myself together. I walked to Naruto's bedroom slowly. I opened and closed the door behind me. I saw him sitting there with his face as red as a tomato. I sighed and slowly walked towards Naruto sitting next to him._

"_Hey Naru?" I asked. He didn't respond though. _

"_Naruto, I… I didn't mean for that to happen at all… you see Naruto I…"_

"_N-No... it's okay… I understand Sasuke I really do… i-it was just a little uncomfortable seeing you… well do that sort of thing, you know…?" _

"_Yeah, I could imagine… but I can't help it Naruto. I have deep feelings for you, and well every time we kiss my body just…. Well you get the picture right?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just not ready for that kind of thing, you know?"_

"_Yes, of course Naruto." I grabbed both of his hands staring directly at his sky blue eyes, "Don't you ever think I would rush you into anything you weren't ready for."_

"_I know you wouldn't Sasuke, I just feel bad that you're holding back."_

_I shook my head, "No don't feel bad at all, I'll hold back as soon as you're ready."_

"_You will?"_

"_Yes" I said kissing his forehead._

"_You promise me?"_

"_I give you an Uchiha's promise that I will hold back as soon as you're ready for me Naruto." I promised kissing his lips. He gave me a smile and kissed back. I'm glad I made him more comfortable now. I know I can hold back for him. He was worth it._

_It couldn't be that hard to hold back much longer right? _

_**P2H**_

_It had been three months since I made that promise to Naruto and I was going insane. I fucking hate puberty! I was so horny from everything he did. Every time he bent over to pick up something, when he ate anything like a popsicle or corn dog, even when he smiled brightly. It took every part of my will power not to pounce him. I made sure to always look back at that promise I made with him every time I got the urges. What has helped me the most with this problem has been going online jerking off to gay porn late at night while my family was asleep._

_But even that couldn't stop me from getting hard almost every time I touch, kiss, or go near Naruto. I wasn't sure what to do. If I didn't fix this situation soon I would sure to pounce him on the spot. I had no choice but to ask Itachi for help._

_I walked from my room to in front of my older brother's door. I knocked on it twice then patiently waited for a response._

"_Come in little brother." Responded my brother from the other side of his door, I came into the room slowly closing the door behind me. He was lying on his bed reading a book. I then sat on his computer chair turning it so I face him._

"_Hey Itachi…" I greeted nervously, "Um can I ask you something big brother?"_

"_Shoot." He answered._

"_Well you know how I go out with Naruto?" I stared off. Itachi was the only soul in my family that knew of me and Naruto's relationship, but it's not like my dad cares much about my social life._

"_Yeah, what seems to be the problem with you two?"_

"_Well I've been with Naruto for almost half a year and well….I can barley control my urges…you know. Sexual urges?"_

"_Ah." He set down his book and sat up seeing how serious the conversation got, "Well Sasuke what I did with Kumiko__** (I) **__, I took it slow you know like second base, third base? Just slowly get Naruto used to the idea of taking the relationship to the next level._

"_Okay… but uh… what is second and third base…?" I asked not sure._

_Itachi chuckled from how innocent his brother is, "Why don't you look it up yourself? I'm not going to be the one that corrupted you little brother. I've already given the lesson so you do the homework."_

_I nodded getting up from the chair._

"_Thanks for the help Itachi." I thanked as he left the bedroom. I decided that my next move was to Google what second and third base meant. _

_**P2H**_

_Naruto and I were currently making out on his bed, our lower half covered by his ugly orange blanket. This time I was going to follow Itachi's advice. But since I already skipped the first bases I had something else in mind. I just hope he won't freak out by this. I moved my hips so they were against his. I felt he was getting hard like me so that's when I decided to make my move. _

_I whispered in his ear, "Naruto…"_

"_Huh?" He responded huskily, still feeling frisky from the kiss._

"_I'm going to try something Naruto... S-So don't be afraid to stop me if you feel uncomfortable, kay?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't pressuring Naruto._

"_K-Kay..." he whispered back. I sighed with relief. Now that I knew he was okay with this I was able to relax a lot more. _

_I slowly decided to thrust against him even though we were both still dressed, I was still able to feel a great friction. But I made sure I went slowly so it didn't seem like I was going to fast. He gasps at every slow thrust I made. It felt so good the feeling of the both of our groins rubbing against each other. I put my lips against his neck sucking his delicious tan skin. I decided to thrust against him a little harder to create a greater friction between our groins. _

_Naruto then moaned grabbing the back of my head gripping my hair, "S-Sasuke… F-Faster…."_

_Wow Naruto was enjoying this! Hell he was even asking me to speed up. This was great!_

_I did as Naruto asked and thrust against him faster. He slowly wrapped both of his arms around my neck holding on to me as I was thrusting against him. As I was doing that I felt his hips buck closer to mine making our groins come even closer together. I couldn't help but groan at the movement. As we were now both of use moving against each other I let my thoughts take over._

_This was complete utter bliss I was feeling. I could care less if Naruto saw how red my face was from this. There was nothing that could ruin this moment between me and Naruto. The world could be ending and I would still be in this room with him. I sat up a little so I could stare at him as I was thrusting against him. His face was bright red, His lips swollen from me kissing them so hard, and his eyes... Holy hell his eyes… I was almost lost in them if I hadn't already been lost from the pleasure me and Naruto were inflicting on each other. _

"_Haa Ahhh.. S-Sasuke…I-I'm gonna.." Naruto moaned almost breathlessly. I kissed his lips once more then rising pressing my forehead against his, "Me too Naru...to…nng..."_

_Any minute now I was going to lose it. Knowing this I thrust against him faster now only concentrating on my organism. As our movements increase in a matter of seconds Naruto arched his back bucking his hips as close as possible against mine freezing on the spot, I then felt his lower reigns get damp. He was still frozen, I knew what happened and now knowing this my movements became more rough I then felt a sudden shock run down my spine casing all my movements to cease ask I came against him. After a couple of minutes I turned so I was now laying next to him holding Naruto's hand panting. But when I looked at him all I saw was his fox like grin planted on his face. _

"_I wanna do that again Sasuke!" He smiled turning face me. _

_Wait a minute after all that he was already ready for a second round?_

"_No way, you wore me out…" I mean seriously where the hell does this guy get all of that energy?_

"_Aw you're no fun Sasuke! Well if you're gonna be like that, I'll take a shower." He got up and left his room to go wash himself off. I sighed resting on his bed. That was probably the first time I had ever done anything with anyone and I was glad it was Naruto. I just hope all of this wasn't a dream. I had finally gotten even closer to Naruto, this was truly heaven…._

That seemed like almost an eternity ago.

I was in my room lying in my bed reliving that time with Naruto when we first became romantic in that way. I sighed looking at the garbage back that he lugged into my room. I was wondering if I really wanted to look through everything Naruto had return to me.

I decided against it because it would make me feel more like shit than I already do. I grabbed my phone from my night stand staring at Naruto's old number. Did he really mean what he said… was he really done with all of this….? I looked at the bag once more. I then decided maybe I should take a look.

I slowly opened the garbage bag carefully. The first thing that caught my eye was the black string. I pulled it out slowly and almost dropped when I saw what it was.

Naruto's blue guitar pick….my gift to him our last anniversary…. He always wore this no matter what. Wither he was mad or furious with me Naruto always wore it. Never once he took it off. I could of cried right there if my pride had let me.. Maybe it's time for me to change. Maybe I should tell mother and father the truth….

I slowly got up heading to my father's den where he was drinking his whiskey and watching the news. I took in a deep breath and slowly walked so I was next to him.

"F-Father may I speak with you..?" I asked hesitating a little.

He looked up at me and then mute the flat screen TV, "What is it Sasuke?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

"Ah say no more Sasuke I know exactly what you're going to say sit over there where I can face you my boy."

I slowly did as he said and spoke once more, "Actually father you don't know what I'm going to say you see father I need to tell you something…"

He than gave me a cold stare and interrupted me, "Sasuke have I ever told you why your brother might of ran away."

I was a little shocked he brought up Itachi. We never bring up Itachi in front of Father, it was like asking if we wanted our heads chopped off."

"Um no sir, I just thought he ran without telling us anything." I responded.

"Well here is a secret that even your mother mustn't know. You see your brother was head over heels for that tramp Kumiko, and he was to marry my friend's daughter Yuna, but he refused and well I disowned him. You see that very night your brother disappeared was the same night he said he was going to merry Kumiko. And after that I kicked him out and told him if he ever wanted to live under my roof he would have to brake up with that poor tramp and merry Yuna."

I couldn't help but become a little nervous.

He got up to pore himself some more whiskey, "Now Sasuke I'm counting on you to merry Sakura and I want you to take over the company after me, is that understood?"

I looked down staring at the floor, "Yes sir…"

"Now was there anything important you still want to tell me?"

I shook my head, "No sir…."

"Good, now shouldn't you be studying?"

"Yes I'll get on that sir…" I quickly walked out of my father's den without another word. There was no way I would be able to tell dad I was gay. He kicked out Itachi for just hooking up with the wrong girl. If I ever told him I was in love with a boy he would do worse than disown me he'd have me killed.

There was no way I could tell him I was gay… No matter how much I wanted to be with Naruto...

Why is life so fucked up?

**To Be Continued….**

**I- Kumiko is just a name I made up because like everyone else I have no idea what Itachi's girlfriend's name was.  
><strong>

**Finally finished this damn chapter god took me like forever to get this done. Well I hope you all enjoyed. And is there anyone out there who would like to beta this for me? I would really appreciate the help to make this story awesome!**

**Oh and please review!**


	9. Weirdo

**Hello again everyone, I bet you're all wondering how this story is going to be executed, well it's far from over I think I might even go up to 15 or more chapters. Just give me time to think of the plot. Because it's far from over. Anyway I'd like to say something to help defend Sasuke in this story, please understand he's like what 17 years old and has never gotten any attention from his parents in till very recently. So he's very confused of what he wants out of life so please be patient with him XD it wouldn't be a good story if it was this easy for him to be with Naruto. Anyway enjoy this chapter and excuse the terrible grammar, still waiting to see if someone with help beta this story for me.**

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

_Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violets (maybe not sure yet), lemon_

_Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), Shikanaru, Sainaru._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Done with You

**Chapter 9- Weirdo**

I was at the entrance catching my breath. I couldn't believe I actually did it. Me dead last of my entire class, maybe the most un-popular boy in the town of Konoha just broke up with Sasuke Uchiha. He was perfect, sexy, and awesome in bed, and I just broke up with him. I was a little surprised at myself. But sad at the same time, I mean I know it was a part of the plan but I couldn't help but feel bad about breaking up with the man I love so god damn much. But I also know it will all be worth it in the end once I win him back from that pink haired bitch.

"Need some water?" A dark voice asked behind me.

My eyes widen surprised, I looked back too see where this voice came from. It was Sai another one of Sasuke's friends. I didn't know him that well because he became friends with Sai right after we stopped hanging out in public.

He was holding out his water bottle offering me a drink of the cold liquid. I decided to accept the drink because I was sort of thirsty. As I drank without touching the tip with my lips, I noticed him staring at me as I did so. I finished drinking the water and tossed it back to him.

I wiped my lips, "Thanks."

"You said quite a mouth-full braking up with Sasuke." He responded.

My eyes widen at this. Was I that loud? I didn't mean to yell while I broke up with him, I was just so angry at him already so I burst all my frustrations with Sasuke all at once.

"W-Were you the only one that herd?" I asked.

"Well the person sitting on the stands with me had head phones in. Not to mention the cheerleaders were busy practicing, so yes I'm sure I'm the only one in the area that heard your conversation." He answered.

I sighed with relief. The last thing I wanted was for more rumors to get started, especially since I was so far with my plan to win him back. I didn't want it spreading around the school in mere seconds. But to make sure it stays a secret.

"Hey Sai you won't tell anyone will you?" I asked.

"It's none of my business what goes on between you two, it's no one else's business either. So I won't inform anyone about you two. It's not like your going out anymore anyway." He responded.

"Uh yeah… It was getting out of hand, ya know." I said sadly. I couldn't help but stroke my neck. The very location my necklace used to be. My eyes couldn't help but tear up a little but I quickly shook my head to snap out of it and wipe the newly for tears.

"Hey." He said to catch my attention, which worked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Come with me."

"Huh?"

"Come." He took a hold of my hand and led me inside the school. I was very confused on the situation. But it couldn't hurt to follow him. So I started to follow him willingly myself into the school halls.

**DWY**

We were inside the art room. The room I had avoided for two years. I stared at all the paintings and sketches. I remember when one of my sketches would be in here with the others. But ever since me and Sasuke fake broke up I had lost all inspiration and decided to drop art completely. It was sort of pathetic.

"Why did you bring me here Sai?" I asked confused.

He didn't answer me and just handed me paint brush and red paint. I looked at him confused and all he did was smile plainly.

"What do you…." I asked but not finishing the sentence.

"I want you to paint all your emotions on that blank canvas. I want you to show me how you truly feel right now." He explained.

I stared at the white board. I felt my hands tremble a little as a million of ideas all of sudden appeared inside my mind. It was strange, all of a sudden I felt inspired. After two years of complete art block I was finally seeing images appear inside my head once more. It was all coming back!

I suddenly ran to the canvas paint in the red color. I couldn't care what it look like at the moment I just wanted to paint something. As this was happening my eyes started to water down my cheek. I grabbed every color I found useful in that area I could use to make this picture appearing in my head. I don't know why I couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time as I painted. I had no idea what the hell was wrong with me. But I knew one thing. For the first time in two years I felt free.

Free from Sasuke, Free from all these shitty kids attending this school, Free from my sorrows, I was free.

I was cover in all sorts of colors. My hands took the most damage. After I finally finished with the now colorful canvas I stared at it. The image was of a colorful bird flying in the sky away from an evil cage, exactly what I was feeling this very moment. I couldn't help but fall on my knees and start to cry in my hands. But this time it wasn't out of sorrow it was out of joy in this feeling.

"Ah, as I thought." Sai said behind me.

I stared back at him confused. He smiled but this time his eyes were open and the smile was warm.

"You've been controlled by Sasuke for some time now. But now you finally get to have a say for yourself." , He informed me.

"How do you know that?" I asked confused. My emotions couldn't possible be that specific.

"Your art says it all. It also is saying that you've wanted to be free for a while now. I'm just wondering though. Why did the bird hesitate to brake free from it's cage?"

I looked down whipping my tears, "Well, The bird love it's cage." I stared up at the picture, "It was warm and it protected it, but the cage became cold and small."

I placed my hand next to the cage making sure I didn't smudge it, "It was very hard for the bird to be free… But it knew it had to be free in order to be happy again…"

This feeling I was feeling right now was amazing. I loved feeling this way, doing this without a care. I almost forgot how it felt to be this happy…. But I didn't want to be the only one feeling this way. No, I want to help Sasuke see how much better life is when you live for yourself and not anyone else. I want to make you feel this way Sasuke. I want to make you happy again. That is why I'll be sure to win you back.

"Hey Naruto." Sai called to get my attention once more.

"Huh?" I responded.

"Why don't we grab something to eat, after you clean yourself up?" He chuckled.

"Oh right…" I laughed blushing at my messy condition.

**DWY**

We were both sitting inside McDonalds eating our meals. Sai was eating a chicken salad while I was gobbling down a big mac.

"Sasuke was right about your table manners. You eat just like a horse." He responded to the way I was eating my food.

"And you're a dick." I said with my mouth fool. Seriously how can someone do something really awesome for me and suddenly turn out to be a bigger jerk than my current ex?! On the way here he kept insulting my manhood and saying rude things about me! He really was turning out to be an asshole.

"This is something you lack." He took a nip of his salad.

"Shut up you ass! I can't believe you're like this after what you did for me!" I started to munch on my fries.

"Well from the look of you and Sasuke you like talking to someone who you can fight with as well as get along." He explained.

I froze and stared at him. This was correct, it was defiantly one of the things I loved doing with my friend, especially Sasuke. I looked down staring at my food, "Thanks…."

"Hm. For what?" He asked.

"For helping me get over my break up. I thought I was over it after I packed up all his gifts, but..." I stared up at him, "I wasn't even close to recovering."

"It's no problem. I mean you both have been in relationship for a long time, I can only assume how hard it would be on you." He replied.

"No kidding." I chuckled then took a drink of my orange soda.

"So how about you join the art club. Since you already complete two years of art. I'm sure it'll be a good way for you to get over Sasuke."

"Maybe after the basketball season. I kind of promised my friend I'd finish up."

"Oh I understand. Well you may come in whenever you like if you feel the need to draw."

That didn't sound like a bad idea. Now that I had finally gained my inspiration again, I can draw to the fullest just like I did back then. But before I can even think about art again I had to finish business with my ex and win him over again. I want him to be happy just like he was before all of this. I was willing to do anything to accomplish this.

But it can't be helped I love him.

After the conversation between me and Sai we both finally ate the rest of our meal.

"Ahh… That hits the spot, ya know." I sighed patting my happy stomach.

"So Naruto may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What finally made you brake up with Sasuke?"

"Hmph!" I glared out the window remember exactly what crossed the line, "The bastard is engage to the pink cheerleader and he didn't even tell me, She bragged about it to me. That's the absolute worst way to receive bad news."

Sai tilted his head, looking slightly confused.

"Eh don't worry about it. It was really stupid how it all happened. I'm over it now."

"That's good. I'm glad that I was able to help in anyway."

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway I should head home."

"Shall I walk you?" He asked getting up putting his bag strap on.

"Sure." I said putting on my backpack.

We both threw away our garbage and headed out the door.

**DWY**

We were both walking towards my house. The sun looked like it was about to set so the sky was a bright orange. I stared up admiring the color.

"I love this time of day." I responded to the sky.

"You mean the twilight?" Sai replied.

"Huh?" I stared at him.

"Twilight is the time during the day when the light of the sun is almost gone completely dark."

I stared up at the sky once more, "Hm twilight huh? Such an awesome word, I think it's one of my new favorites."

"What is your first favorite?"

"Bastard..." I stared up at the sky smiling tenderly. To think such an insult would become one of my favorite words for you. Huh Sasuke?

Sai stared at me for a minute and stopped all at once.

"Huh, Sai why'd you stop?" I asked stopping myself.

He gave me a cold stare, "You lied."

"Huh?"

"You said you were over him, but your clearly not." He looked down glaring.

"Well it's going to take some-"

"No I mean your still in love. Your not even trying to give up on him, are you?" He interrupted me.

"Sai I….I can.."

"You really are an idiot. And you're a bigger one for even wanting him back." With those last words he walked the opposite direction as me giving me a new level of cold shoulder.

"Sheesh… what a drama queen. I guess they're not so different after all." I continued to walk home.

"It's too bad. That weird guy would have made a good friend."

**To Be Continued…**

**Wow I finished this one pretty fast you're all lucky my writers block is slowly going away. I already have an idea for the next chapter. But you guys will probably hate it because next chapter we're going to enter the mind of a Sakura! But please understand I don't hate Sakura I just don't like her as a person because of how selfish she is in the anime. I used to bash and I kinda have been bashing on her this entire story but, you will all see why Sakura is the way she is. **


	10. Broken Blossom

**Okay guys I know you all don't give a shit about this chapter but deal with it! Anyway I know some of you are Sakura bashers and I can relate because I used to be one myself, BUT I am no longer a Sakura basher I don't like her but I don't hate her, and she's also important to this story so please try to not bash on this chapter too much XD. Cause I know for a fact you all are still going to want her to die so be patient because there will be more of Naruto goodness after this. And this will be Sakura's pov.**

**My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I go out with Sasuke Uchiha the school's president and top student of the class. But he keeps our love a secret and goes out with Sakura Haruno the cheerleader of the school. Fake of course, but I'm sort of tired of hiding so what if this little dirty secret decides to make the moves on other people, especially his best friends?**

_Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violets (maybe not sure yet), lemon_

_Parings: Sasunaru, Slight Sasusaku, Suinaru (SuigetsuxNaruto), Shikanaru, Sainaru._

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Done with You

**Chapter 10- The Broken Blossom**

_Age 6_

I was getting bullied once more by a bunch of older kids. They were bullying me because of my big forehead. Its not like I wanted it to be this big….That's why I try to hide it with my bangs. But it was no use they still made fun of me.

I told my parents about this but they both seem to think money was more important than me. That was nothing new. I mean I'm an easy target. I'm a rich girl with a large forehead, I'm really smart, and I have low self-esteem. It was easy to make fun of me. Heck if I was them I think I would make fun of me.

"Hey you dummies leave my friend alone!" My friend Ino shouted. Here she is defending me again. They all decided to take they're leave. They always did if Ino got involved.

"Th-Thanks Ino…" I sobbed out.

"Jeez Sakura. You really need to have more back bone! How are you ever going to get Sasuke's attention with that attitude?" Ino scolded.

I blushed then started to fidget with my fingers. She was right Sasuke would never like a girl who had no confidence. It was no use though. I know Sasuke would never be with a girl like me.

"And how many times do I have to tell you. Stop hiding your forehead it makes you look weak!"

"H-How?" I asked.

"Because you're giving in to their taunts." She explained.

"But…"

"Never mind. Hey lets go pick some flowers over there!"

"Okay…"

We both ran to the garden next to the school.

_Age 7_

"Hey did you here?" Ino asked. We were both sitting at the table coloring for Halloween.

"What?" I responded

"There's going to be a new student in our class. They said it's going to be a boy." She explained.

"A-A boy?" I blushed. I couldn't help it I was always shy around boys.

"I wonder if he'll be cuter than Sasuke."

Cuter than Sasuke? Impossible, Sasuke was by far the cutest boy in the second grade. There's no way this new boy would be cuter than him.

"No way." I finally replied. I continued to color.

**DWY**

It was early in the morning and I was currently corner by a bunch of forth grade boys.

"P-Please leave me alone…" I pleaded.

But they continued to snicker.

"Let's draw on her large forehead."

"No let's make her eat worms!"

"No! Let's cut here hair!"

"Oh yeah she's been letting it grow lately hasn't she?"

"Yeah so that's why we should cut it all off!"

I started to cry, "No please! Y-You can't" The only reason I've been letting my hair grow was to impress Sasuke. I wanted to show him how pretty I could be. But if they cut it off. He'll never see me. Never ever.

"Leave her alone!" I heard a different voice from the others.

The older boys turned to see a short kid looking around my age. He had spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was cute. But not the same way Sasuke was cute. No this was different.

"Get lost squirt!"

"Yeah this is none of your business!"

The boy then kicked one of the older boy's legs making him fall.

"It's my business if you're hurting an innocent girl for no reason!" He then kicked his stomach while he was down knocking him out.

My eyes widen surprised. I couldn't help but blush.

"That stupid brat!"

One of the boys all of a sudden grabbed the blonde haired boy by the arms holding in down while the other one began to crack his fist.

"I'll show you what happens when you go against us you stupid kid."

My eyes widen. He was going to get hurt because of me. I couldn't let this happen.

When the boy was about to punch my new savior I wrapped my arms around his holding him from punching the blonde boy.

"What the?" He looked at me while my eyes were still teary. He than elbowed my face making me fall to the ground. I couldn't help but start to cry from the pain. It was so bad it made my nose bleed.

"Don't worry about me." I heard the boy speak, "This is nothing."

My eyes widen as I stared at him, he was smiling down at me.

"You just go to the nurse kay? I'll be fine."

My eyes widen when he was about to be punch. I was going to get up to try to stop this, but all of a sudden a pale hand blocks the blow from hitting the boy's face. My eyes widen to see who had saved the blonde boy.

I blushed when I saw that the savor was no one other then Sasuke Uchiha. H-He was here and he was on our side. I looked at myself and I was a big mess. I tried fixing my hair a little but it was no use.

"S-Sasuke what the-"

"If you don't want me to brake your arm I suggest you let this boy go, **now**."

They both stared at Sasuke and then they slowly did as he ask and let the blonde boy go from their clutches. I couldn't help but admire Sasuke more. He was so cool talking down a bunch of forth graders.

As the older boys left the picked up their friend who was now awake but still in pain.

"Are you stupid or something?" He asked the blonde boy.

"I didn't ask for your help. I had it perfectly taken care of!" The blonde boy replied.

"Yes because beating the crud out of you was a perfect way of handling it."

"Sh-Shut up." The blonde boy then looked at me, his eyes widen and he ran to me cupping my face. I turned bright red from the sudden contact.

"Shoot your bleeding really bad. I should take you to see the nurse." He then pulled me up holding my hand.

"I'll take you both there." Sasuke said. W-Was Sasuke worried about me too?

"Eh why?" The blonde boy replied obviously not happy about it.

"Because I can't trust an idiot like you to take an injured girl to the nurse." Sasuke answered. Well it wasn't exactly the answer I wanted but heck it was close enough!

They both held my hand leading me to the nurse. My heart was beating extremely fast Sasuke Uchiha was holding my left hand leading me to the nurse because he was worried! And this cute boy that stood up to the mean boys was holding my right hand because he was concerned.

Please God don't let this be just a dream.

**DWY**

I was currently in class staring outside the window. I sighed I wonder if that boy that helped me is from a different class. I shook my head. No way, I would have noticed him on the playground if he did attend this school. So who was he?

"Class may I have your attention."

We all stare Mr. Umino **(I)**.

"We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki." My eyes widened. It was the blonde boy that protected me and took me to the nurse. He smiled giving everyone a peace sign. I raised my brow confused at this.

"Hi everyone my name is Naruto please to meet ya!" He announced.

I felt a poke from my left. It was Ino.

"You were right no way he's cuter than Sasuke." She whispered to me.

"Yeah…" I replied. But one things for sure.

He was cute.

_Age 9_

"Hey Sakura you wanna play kick ball with us?" Naruto asked. I stared at him blushing a little. Ever since we met Naruto has been really nice to me. Nicer than any of the boys had ever been. In fact thanks to that it kind of boost up my confidence. Sure I still got bullied sometimes but with Naruto and Ino at my side it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Awesome!" He grinned and he pulled on my hand leading me to the baseball field where they were playing the game.

"Man! Naruto we told you to find another player not some stupid girl!" His friends responded to him bringing me to the field.

"What are you talking about? Sakura is our secret weapon!" He replied.

"Eh?" They all said confused. I was a little confused too. What did he mean by that?

"Come on you monkeys lets get started!' He yelled.

They all got into formation. We were the first to go. When I saw who were going up against. I was surprised to see it was Sasuke! I-I couldn't go against him. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Naruto.

"Don't worry we're all playing for fun. Do your best okay?" He said.

"Okay…" I replied. I mean I am playing a game with Sasuke. Maybe it'll be my chance to show him how good I am.

**DTW**

It was a tied between us. I only got to go up once since I didn't kick it so well. I felt so embarrassed. I was the only girl on this field and I was doing horrible. I should be ashamed!

"Kay that butthead out there is confidant he'll win. But we'll be sure to kick his rear to next week!" Naruto announced to all of us, "We got lucky that Kiba stole third base. But we still need a home run to win it all so that's why."

I was guessing that he was going to suggest himself to be the next one to go and kick the ball, since he was the best player on the team.

"We're going to use our secret weapon Sakura!" He explained.

"WHAT!?" They all responded surprised.

"Huh?" I asked surprised as well.

"Naruto are you insane you're going to cost us the game!"

"Hey would you guys trust me. Jeez!"

"B-But why me?" I asked confused.

"Because you have the best kick." He answered. I was still confused though.

Naruto grinned then spoke to me privately, "Just imagine the kick ball to be all of those older boys that ever hurt you in the past. Okay?"

I nodded, "O-Okay…."

I then walked out to kick for a second time.

One of the boys from the bases shouted, "Easy out!" after he said this all the boys in the outfield came closer already predicting I wouldn't kick it that far. I couldn't help but pout. They really thought to little of me. It made me really mad.

Sasuke held the ball in his right hand and he rolled it to me. As it rolled I did as Naruto said and imagined it to be all those boys that ever made fun of me.

I closed my eyes then raised my leg getting ready to kick, "I'LL KICK THE BALL DAMN IT!" when the ball was finally at my foot I kick it as hard as my leg let me kick it. It went really far. Farther than I could ever image. It went so far it was over the fence. I smiled brightly and began to run to the first base. I did it! I really did it. As I ran I stuck my tongue out at all the boys who underestimated me. As I ran to home base Naruto and the rest of the boys gave me a group hug. Naruto looked at me and gave me a huge grin.

I was glad I was friends with this boy. He really did change my life for the better. For once in my life I feel accepted.

"I knew you could do it, Ya know!" He chuckled out.

I laughed with him as well, "Yeah!"

"Nice Kick."

I froze on the spot when I heard that amazing voice. I stared at the location where I heard the voice coming from. My heart started to speed a hundred times fast as my face went completely red.

"S-Sasuke…" He actually complemented me. He really did! This has to be a dream!

"I know right!? She sure is awesome." Naruto rustle my hair. He than ran to Sasuke grabbing his shoulder.

"Good game butthead!" He laughed at him.

"You too moron." He smiled rustling Naruto's hair.

That was the first time I had ever seen Sasuke Uchiha smile.

He should smile more often.

_Age 10_

I was currently eating lunch with all of my friends at the table. There was me, Ino, and Hinata. The only girls in the group of friends. There was Kiba and Choji having a hot dog eating contest. Shikamaru taking this extra time to sleep. And Lee who was talking with Gaara. And usually Sasuke and Naruto would be at the table with us and they would argue about something. Usually when they argued I would be the one to break it up. I was getting a little worried though. So I took it upon myself to go check on them.

"I'll be back okay?" I whispered to Ino. With that I left leaving my food. I walked around the playground looking for my two friends. They were usually easy to spot, but today I had no luck in finding them so easily. So I decided to check behind the buildings where usually kids go to do bad stuff like cheat, fight, or even kiss. But that was rare.

When I looked behind there I found exactly who I was looking for. And they were fighting. But usually when they fought. They would willingly fight in front of everyone. Not hiding like this.

"You really are a moron! What makes you think you know how I feel!?" Sasuke shouted as he laid fists in Naruto's stomach. I decided to hide in front of the building where they couldn't see me. This fight looked a little to serious for me to get involved.

"I do know how you feel you idiot!" Naruto yelled punching Sasuke's face making a huge bruise. I gasp covering my mouth. Why was this fight so serious?

"I know what it's like to be alone." Naruto lowered his fists, "When I was little…I was separated from my family. I was so scared. I didn't know why they took me from my parents. But I had to stay in foster care different from my brother's. I was all alone. No one cared for me. I thought I would never see my family again."

My eyes watered hearing this. I couldn't believe that happened to him.

"I-I had no idea." Sasuke responded, "If this is true, why are you so…"

"Cheerful? Because I was reunited with them." Naruto smiled brightly, "I was so happy I got to be with my family again. That's why I changed schools. Because I'm living with my parents now."

I was happy to hear that Naruto was able to be with his parents again.

"I see." Sasuke turned and sat on the ground facing the fence that was behind our school.

"So… can you now tell me Sasuke…why you feel so alone?" Naruto asked sitting next to him.

Sasuke stared at Naruto then placed his knees against his chest. He stared out at the fence.

"My parents don't care about me at all." Sasuke started.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

I was holding my breath a little. Maybe me and Sasuke have something else in common! Maybe me and Sasuke have the same troubles at home. My parents care more about money than me. Sure they hope I can merry someone in their level, but Sasuke is defiantly at my level so maybe this can work out for the both of us.

"I mean I'm a mistake." Sasuke answered.

I froze. A-A mistake? How in the world is Sasuke Uchiha a mistake?

"They never wanted me. I mean why would they? Whatever I do good my big brother does it a hundred times better. Whenever family comes over they compliment on all the rewards Itachi has one. Whenever it's my birthday all my parents do is give me money and tell me not to waste it. I don't get a celebration they just give me money and go on with their lives….."

"Sasuke…" Naruto responded.

"I'm not worth anything to them! I could die and they probably go on with life normally. No matter what I do I can never be as good as him…"

All of a sudden Naruto hugged Sasuke. My eyes widen surprised. And an even bigger surprised Sasuke hugged back. He even started to cry in Naruto's arm. As he cried Naruto stroked his back. I couldn't believe it, here I am eavesdropping on these two and they start to hug. I couldn't help but be mad. Why was it so easy for Naruto to open Sasuke up like that? I wanted to be the person to change Sasuke for the better. But now thinking about it, this isn't the first time Sasuke showed emotion to only Naruto.

When they first met he came to save Naruto not me.

When I needed to go to the nurse he went because Naruto was going not me.

After I won that game he was smiling at Naruto not me.

And now here they are holding each other becoming closer than ever. Naruto helping Sasuke not me.

Not me.

None of this was me.

But how come it can't be me? How come I can't win Sasuke's affections? I could do it better, why don't you see me Sasuke?! All those times we've been together you never look at me! You only look at Naruto! What makes him so special?

Maybe I should start treating Naruto more like a rival than a friend. Because it was starting to look that way.

I decided to take my leave. And head back to the table to grab my bag.

"Hey Sakura you were gone for a long time. Did you find them?" Ino asked concerned.

"No." I lied. After that I grabbed my bag and walked to the classroom as the bell rang.

_Age 12_

I was in front of my mirror brushing my hair. It really had grown quite long. I smiled staring at myself. I was glad I was able to grow it this long. It looked nice.

I then put on my hair band to keep my bangs off my forehead. Ever since the kick ball game no man dared bullying me after seeing how hard I can kick a ball. So ever since then I can show off my forehead proudly.

When I saw the time I decided I should head out for school. I walked down the long stairs and I saw that my father was reading the news paper and my mother was reading a magazine.

"I'm heading to school." I announced.

"Have a good day dear." My mom responded not even looking at me.

I sighed and head for the door. I guess there were some things that didn't change in my life.

**DWY**

"H-Hey Sakura!" I heard a cheery voice call from behind. It was obvious who it came from.

"Oh it's only you Naruto." I responded. Ever since I eavesdropped on their conversation I have been acting nothing but cold to Naruto. It can't be helped though. He's competition now.

"Hey do you by any chance well…." Naruto muttered.

"What? Spit it out already you idiot!" I shouted.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me!?"

"Eh? Sorry Naruto but if I'm going to the dance with anyone its Sasuke." I smiled at just his name. God he was dreamy.

"What makes Sasuke so much better than me!?" Naruto complained.

"Well he's hotter than you, he's cooler than you, oh and he's smarter. Let's not forget more popular and-"

"Alright, Alright I get it., you know!"

"Glad you understand." With that I walked to class.

Naruto is such a moron. He really thinks I'd ever like him that way? He's the reason Sasuke isn't seeing me. I'll make sure to do what ever I can to make Sasuke see me.

**DWY**

"Hey Sakura?" My friend Ino called.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Is it alright if I tell you a secret?"

"Sure what is it?" I was eager to know. I mean what do you expect? Girls love gossip as much as they loved make up.

"Well I think I kinda like Choji…" she confessed.

"Heh…hehe…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I chuckled out., "Choji!? As in Choji Akamichi?! The biggest tub of lard on the planet!? Hahaha! No seriously Ino who do you like? Is it Sasuke?"

"No! It's not Sasuke! Have you seen the way he treats girls?! I want someone who treats me right and Choji… He's just the sweetest boy."

"Wait you'd rather have a tub of lard than Sasuke!? Are you serious Ino?"

"Yes. I am. I don't like Sasuke anymore; he's always so cold to girls. I want someone who will like me as much as I like them."

"You must have gone crazy Sasuke if the best guy in the school and you'd rather fall for a fatty. Well less competition for me."

She gave me a nasty glare, "Is that all you care about? Your not even going to support me you're just going to be a snob about it?"

"How else did you expect me to react?" I rested my hand on my chin.

"You've turned into a real bitch Sakura!" She shouted then stormed out of the room.

I don't think me and Ino will ever be the same as we once were.

_Age 14_

I was at my locker putting away some books, but something caught my eye. It was a letter. My brow rose. I read the letter.

_Please meet me by the maple tree. _

I thought for a moment, should I go?

After a second of thinking I shrugged and decided to check it out.

**DWY**

As I was walking up the hill I saw some blonde kid wearing dark clothes and he looked like he had eyeliner on. I had to admit he was cute. But Sasuke still beats him.

"H-Hello Sakura." The boy greeted me.

My eyes widen surprised I took a closer look at this guy and there was no mistaking it now, "Naruto is that you?"

He nodded, "You like?"

I take back anything positive I said about Naruto. No way would I think he was attractive.

"Um well… you certainly look different." Was the only thing I could really say.

"What do you want?" I asked so I could hurry this along.

He then started to spill out this confession that I'm sure he practiced. But to be honest it pissed me off.

He has Sasuke's attention and he doesn't even appreciate it! I mean even though recently they stopped hanging out since high school started, I still find Sasuke staring at him. I was hoping that after they stop being friends Sasuke wouldn't want anything to do with Naruto.

But I was dead wrong.

I always find Sasuke staring at Naruto in class, at lunch, even in the hallways. What made Naruto so special!? He was nothing he doesn't deserve Sasuke's attention! He doesn't deserve Sasuke's emotions, He doesn't deserve Sasuke! And yet here Naruto is taking it for granted and confessing to me! I hate you Naruto. I hate you so much! You don't deserve him. You don't deserve me!

You make me sick.

I decided to reject him in the worst way possible to show my true feelings towards him. I think its high time to take of this mask and finally show Naruto that I truly hate him.

**DWY**

I was sitting at the table with my new friend Karin and we were talking about what eye shadow we like using during fall. As we were talking my other friend Tenten came running in the class room.

"Guys! Guys!" She screamed.

"What?" we both replied.

"You're not going to believe it! Look out in the halls!" She panted out. We both got up from our desk to go out to the hallway.

My eyes widen at the sight.

It was Sasuke and Naruto together, but different. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist while Naruto was lying against his chest as they walked.

This couldn't be happening.

I ran. I ran out the class and strait into the football field, and all I did was scream at the top of my lungs as long as I could.

I had lost Sasuke Uchiha to Naruto Uzumaki.

What the hell God?

_Age 16_

My life was a living hell. I lost Sasuke to the last person I ever wanted him to be with. My family was going bankrupted so we had to find ways to make more money to keep living the life style we wanted.

Life sucked for me right now. The only good thing was that I was a Popular Cheerleader at my school and I'm a shoe in to get a scholar ship.

But that meant shit to me. If I couldn't have Sasuke what's the point. I was currently on my couch reading peoples magazine while watching MTV. As I was watching TV my dad was talking on the phone with one of his old friends.

"Yeah I'm not doing to well. Mebuki **(II)** and I have been struggling." My father said into the phone.

"What? Itachi ran away?! Wow I'm sorry Fugaku. He really was a good kid." My eyes widen.

That was Sasuke's brother! I turned to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Huh that is a problem. Well you have Sasuke right? Why not have him take over the business?" Then all of a sudden my dad looked at me and talked into the phone, "And have him go out with my daughter."

My eyes widen and my heart was beating extremely fast. Sasuke and I getting together!? I didn't think I had a chance. This was it. Fate was telling me that me and Sasuke were meant to be together.

He will finally see me.

_Age 17 Present Time._

I was walking to my fiancé's house. I hummed as I took my steps because I found out that Sasuke if officially with me and only me. I won't be mad at him for cheating on me. I'll just be happy that he belongs only to me.

I knocked on the large door. And of coarse one of the maids answered the door, but that was to be expected. After greeting everyone I went upstairs to my love's room.

"Hey Sasuke." My eyes lingered to the bag of crap Naruto handed to him. He looked like he was going through it. I glared at it for a moment and then continued to smile at Sasuke.

"Hey …" he responded sounding depressed. I bit my bottom lip. Why aren't you looking at me? Why are you staring at that stupid bag? I'm right here Sasuke!

I walked over to him then climbed on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sakura?" He responded confused.

"Look at only me Sasuke. I'm right here." I then kissed him deeply cupping his face.

Your mine Sasuke. Your all mine. I will not lose you to that fag.

Because I want your eyes only on me.

**To Be Continued….**

**I- Remember we're in America so we must call our teachers by their last names XD it's Iruka.  
><strong>

**II-The name of Sakura's mommy  
><strong>

**Shit longest chapter I have ever written. I didn't mean for it to be so long but I didn't want this to go on like Paradise to Hell, so I had to finish this all in one chapter. I hope you guys can see why Sakura is so mean to Naruto. Its not good but at least she' not just a random bitch now right? Anyway next chapter will be continuing the plan to win Sasuke back. So hope you will all be more excited to read that. **


End file.
